Entre las tinieblas de la noche
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [Tamao x Ren][UA][NewCap11] El joven Chino es el príncipe de las tinieblas, y una joven pelirosada hara que su credo se destruya, ¿podrá ver su oculto corazón? [Para Ren siempre le fue prohibido los sentimientos, pero ahora no puede evitarlo]
1. Perdida en el bosque

Konishiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§** otra vez, esta vez en un universo alterno y sera un poco más osado, jejeje espero lo disfruten un TamaoxRen

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Perdida en el bosque**_

**

* * *

**

Miró las ventanas empañadas, el camino era largo y más con los dormitantes del bus. Viajaba a Europa la parte este, no era que fuera miedosa, pero el rumor de vampiros, hombres lobos y otras cosas que no iba a recordar se hacia presente...miro y observo a sus amigos de infancia y prometidos. Entonces apoyó sus manos y se acerco al vidrio donde su aliento lo empaño, opacando su rostro reflejado, donde destacaban sus grandes pupilas rosas oscuras y su cabellas de similar color pero más claro...algo había en esta nueva tierra, le recordaban aquel niño que en su niñez conoció en un viaje similar. Pero eso no contaba, recuerdos son recuerdos... debía disfrutar lo máximo estas vacaciones y este viaje...

-Que grande son los montes Cárpatos... – murmuro la joven pelirosada, viendo el atardecer

O mejor dicho el sol, que lentamente desaparecía, a lado contrario de ese fantástico arco, formado por los montes. La tierra se oscurecía, dando esa temida atmósfera tétrica que le paralizo con cabellos en la parte de la nuca.

¿No son hermosos? – el joven castaño murmuro, con voz soñolienta, al parecer saliendo de una larga siesta

- Para mi son encantadores... – el sarcasmo en la compañera rubia, se hizo notar

¿Qué opinas Tamao?

-Pues yo... – respondiendo mientras miraba los últimos rayos del sol – pienso que es interesante – aunque casi dudando de sus últimas palabras

-Ojalá la lleguemos antes de que se haga mas oscuro – dijo acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento para volver a dormir

-Si duermes tanto lo hará también tu cerebro Yoh

-Jjijiji pero su estarás ahí Anita para despertarlo¿verdad? – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – ¡Ay, eso duele – el pellizco de su prometida no se hizo esperar

Sonrió al verlos mientras una gotita la recorría, Ana Kyôyama con su mortal mirada de hielo que traspasaría a cualquier joven haciéndolo temblar como un bebe, pero no a Yoh Asakura...que le sonreía con su típica sonrisa "máxima inocencia". Volvió a la ventana esta vez sorprendiéndose ante la oscuridad afuera... incluso las brillantes estrellas le parecían lejanas, si las estrellas... había aprendido del durmiente castaño que eran más que astros o lucecitas brillantes, sonrió un poco más calmada

-la noche... – susurro con cierta nostalgia en su voz, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella

**

* * *

**

El eco de los pasos resonando en el largo pasillos, en un ritmo monótono pero sin dejar lo macabro porque a pesar de los candelabros parecía boca de lobo el lugar

-Espero dejes de molestarme – el autor de los pasos entró en la gran habitación

En uno de los sillones elegantes, sentada estaba una joven mujer de gran belleza. Las sombras bailaban sobre su silueta, más aun de las velas.

-Pero hermano si no lo hago – menciono levantándose con elegancia, acercándose a una mesa iluminada – solo digo la verdad, sabes que Padre envía mensajes

-Si claro, como si me importara – el joven volteo y se sentó en el sillón en que se hallaba antes la mujer, con la ironía en el rostro

No era un tonto, no iba a subyugarse ante su padre como cuando era un niño, ahora tenía armas y adquiría poder

-deberías ser más amable... – suspiro la mujer

-déjame hermana...ahora si me disculpas – poniéndose de pie

LA joven mujer lo detuvo de un brazo suavemente y se acerco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

¡te eh dicho que no hagas eso! – sonrojo – te lo eh dicho -

- Pero si te ves tan lindo ñ.ñ – los ojos azules de la joven resplandecieron de una ternura que solo surgían con el

El joven se cruzo de brazos y avanzo a la puerta

ve con cuidado...Ren

- No soy un niño Jun – los ojos dorados resplandecieron por unos segundos, y luego el camino a la puerta perdiéndose en los pasillos nuevamente

¿Acaso su hermana creía que era un niñito? Se volvió a sonrojar... bueno al fin y al cabo era su hermana y a ella no iba a negarle nada.

La noche lo recibió como siempre, fresca, misteriosa y oscura...era en lo único que se sentía bien y no podía pedir más, después de todo era su dominio. El aire lleno sus pulmones se alejo lo mas rápido del castillo, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro haciendo que unos pálidos rayos de luna no solo hicieran brillar sus dorados ojos sino sus peculiares colmillos asomados por sus finos labios

**

* * *

**

-Que grande es... – Yoh miraba la gran cabaña, de varios pisos que servia de hotel

-mmm creo que habrán gastos, comida, agua... – seguía murmurando

Tamao e Yoh miraron, ya Ana estaba hablando con la recepcionista, que era una anciana de ceño fruncido que discutía los precios de alojamiento, miles de gotas recorrieron a los jóvenes que observaban.

-Apuesto que Anita gana jijiji – dicho esto soltó su risa tan característica, que hizo a la pelirosada sonreír levemente ante la apuesta.

-Pues creo lo mismo

Y para que discutir la jovencita rubia era "muy" convincente en cuestiones de negocios

No había duda, contenta estaba en este lugar. Ya sabía que hacer apenas desempacara...daría un paseo, evitaría el miedo a la oscuridad, por un poco de aire fresco y estiramiento a las piernas.

-Listo – dijo ana en tono convincente y poniéndose las manos en la cintura después de llegar adonde Yoh y Tamao

No por nada había aprendido de la señora Kino, y todo es todo, incluso unas palabras convincentes y mas que otra trampilla. Su fuerte eran las negociaciones, pero en ese aspecto, porque con su prometido, o mejor dicho Yoh... no podía, había algo que impedía que extendiera la gran lista de cartas bajo la manga para salirse con la suya. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto una nerviosa Tamao

-Bien, aunque la señora ... mmm – murmuro lentamente

Decidió guardar su presentimiento, pero la mirada de la señora era una clara advertencia que "esto no se queda así".

-Muy bien jovencitos, vengan acá para entregarles las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones – hablo con solemnidad la anciana, que extrañamente no tenia el ceño fruncido

-Mala señal – pensó Ana – aquí hay gato encerrado...

-Tome jovencita – entregándole una llave a Tamao

-muchas gracias señora... –dejando un espacio en silencio y dirigiéndole la mirada

-Lucy – diciendo con cierta amabilidad, al parecer con simpatía hacia Tamao

-Señora Lucy – sonrió, al parecer no era una mala ancianita

-Tomen jóvenes... – poniendo la llave sobre el mesón de madera, y con una sonrisa que Tamao interpreto como malicia

-Y por que una llave – pregunto el joven castaño con su habitual sonrisa

Gota general

Hasta Tamao que era a veces más inocente que Yoh, se dio cuenta de la indirecta de la ancianita. Ana solo le salto una imperceptible venita en la frente, aparte que luchaba por que su cara no fuera un tomate maduro.

¿por que nos da esta llave?. – pregunto con exagerada calma la rubia

-pues al parecer sus datos dicen que son prometidos y según las tradiciones de este lugar, deben dormir juntos

-dormir juntos – dijo Yoh ¿QUEEE? – su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes

Esta bien había pasado todo el viaje durmiendo uno al lado del otro, e incluso en la pensión habían dormido en una pieza pero "cada uno" en su respectivo futon, si lo que decía era una cama, era que el y Anita, bueno emmm...

-supongo que ya lo han hecho ¿no? – hablo con un tono que Ana interpreto como desafío

-la tomare... buenas noches – tomo con orgullo la llave y se dirigió a las escaleras

-ya vera la abuela Kino... – pensaba Ana con mucha calma, mientras caminaba por los pasillos

¡Espera Ana! – Yoh la siguió no sin antes dar una reverencia ante la anciana y la cara sonrojada

-jejeje – la señora Lucy rió de buena gana, tenía un punto a favor, pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo

Tamao la miró con una gota, algo le decía o mejor dicho estaba completamente segura que la rubia y la señora Lucy no eran la una para la otra

¿hace mucho frío afuera?

-Un poco¿porque la pregunta Tamao? – dijo normalmente

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? O.o – abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-eres muy distraída... - murmuro

-ñ.ñU

-pues por la lista – hecho una mirada al libro y se lo mostró ¿lo ves?

-Jejej asi, bueno iré a dar una vuelta... compermiso – dando una reverencia

-Antes de que saliera escucho la voz de la recepcionista

-Entre las llaves de tu habitación, una es de la entrada de puerta, para cuando regreses... – le dijo – y si preguntan por ti yo les avisare que fuiste a dar un paseo

-Muchas gracias – sonrío tímidamente saliendo hacia fuera y juntando la puerta

-Deben ser japoneses...ellos y sus benditas reverencias- lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras murmuraba entre dientes – no me aburriré estas semanas

Al cerrar la puerta el viento de la noche agito suavemente sus cabellos, caminando lentamente fue por un sendero al parecer de árboles e iluminado con faroles al parecer muy antiguos, hechos de bronce y con extrañas figuras. Todo esto le recordaba su niñez, cuando vino con sus padres... caminaba cada vez más, siendo inundada extrañamente por vitalidad, miro al cielo y ahora pudo apreciar las estrellas con mayor claridad

-Se ven hermosas – susurro, introduciendo sus manos al chaquetón

sin querer se introdujo por otro sendero mas angosto y camino entre los oscuros árboles que eran solo manchas negras, cada vez perdiendo el rumbo

Se hallo en un claro sola, y con un naciente miedo...pero volvió a mirar las estrellas, pidiendo un poco de la calma y fortaleza de sus amigos, características tan propias de cada uno. Sentándose en la roca las siguió mirando, hipnotizada, sin darse cuenta que los minutos pasaban, hasta que un sonido lejano que de pronto se sintió muy cerca la alerto...parecía cascos de caballo... un libre galope¿pero, quien a estas horas y en este lugar?

Hasta que una voz surgió detrás de ella, calma que hizo que un verdadero escalofrío bajara por su columna vertebral

¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz del jinete resonó...

El caballo era casi tan negro como la noche, azabache...brillante y de sus ojos un brillo de estrellas celestes, y su jinete pues... su rostro era cubierto por las sombra que hacia su capucha, pero un leve brillo alcanzo a ver cuando el viento agito su capa...un brillo en aquellas pupilas...de oro

**

* * *

**

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias, Jane chicos!

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	2. Paseo Nocturno

Konishiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ me demorare más, porque entre al colegio ñ.ñU

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Paseo nocturno**_

**

* * *

**

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz del jinete resonó...

El caballo era casi tan negro como la noche, azabache...brillante y de sus ojos un brillo de estrellas celestes, y su jinete pues... su rostro era cubierto por las sombra que hacia su capucha, pero un leve brillo alcanzo a ver cuando el viento agito su capa...un brillo en aquellas pupilas...de oro

– yo... – dijo titubeante mientras volteaba a encarar a quien le había dirigido la palabra

Paralizada y no era para menos, no era el gran caballo lo que le producía nervios, si no su jinete de fuerte presencia del cual solo sentía su mirada en ella, la elevo para intentar encontrarla entre las sombras...pero nada, a pesar de todo había algo en el, no sabía bien, pero no le inspiraba desconfianza.

– no deberías andar en este lugar ni menos a estas horas

Aquella jovencita lo desconcertaba, muchos lo habían visto tal cual como andaba y salían despavoridos y en cierta parte le encantaba inferir ese temor, después de todo nadie se dignaría a molestarlo y podría pasear tranquilamente

– lo siento...es que me perdí...

– debí suponerlo – diciendo en voz silvante pero irónica

A pesar de no ver su rostro a la perfección sabia que estaba sonriendo, el caballo avanzo hacia ella lentamente y la miro, bajo su mirada y la encontró con la del animal, era hermosa azul suave pero oscura. Sus manos se dirigieron sin querer a la cabeza de tan bello y misterioso corcel acariciándolo, a lo cual el no se negó.

– Pero...¿qué haces? – era claro que se dirigía al caballo, con un dejo de molestia y soltando las riendas mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– es muy lindo... ¿cómo se llama?

– Mmm no te importa

– Que carácter – pensó para sí, por su voz no debía ser un adulto, quizás de su edad

– Déjala Hakkuo – dijo irritado

– Con que se llama Hakkuo, que lindo nombre... – la chica miro al jinete que volteaba para no verla y luego miraba al caballo que tenia los ojos cerrados muy a gusto con sus caricias

Estaba irritado, o mejor dicho sorprendido, ni siquiera dejaba a Jun acariciarlo...y ¿esta niña, al principio muy intimidada pero después...miro un poco asqueado, parecía que su caballo iba a ronronear, dejo las riendas mientras bajaba

– ¿el tuyo?

– ¿El mío? – pregunto un poco inquieta al sentir que el estaba cerca y en el suelo

y mas por que con la luz que daban las estrellas sus ojos chocaron contra los brillos dorados...esos debían ser sus ojos, y vaya que ojos, la dejaron sin aliento, había algo en ellos...

– tu nombre... – dijo

el también lo dijo en voz lenta, porque encontró esas pupilas rosadas, que por primera vez eran unas que no tenían miedo hacía el.

– pues... – dudando – mi nombre es Tamao...Tamao Tamamura

– ya veo... no eres de aquí... – murmuró

– no...soy de Japón...de Izumo – contesto tratando de no mirarlo

– ¿Y tu nombre? – pregunto con curiosidad Tamao

– mmm

– supongo que me lo dirás...¿verdad? – pregunto más suavemente y mirándolo con curiosidad

– Ren Tao – diciendo esto mientras se tiraba la capucha hacia atrás, pero con orgullo

Ahora que se había destapado el rostro lo pudo ver con claridad, incluso el caballo alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, se estremeció levemente: era apuesto, pero había algo que la inquietaba de el. Los cabellos azulviolaceos le tapaban un poco la mirada pero sus ojos de pupilas de oro brillante destacaban.

**

* * *

**

– Pero Ana... – murmuro el joven castaño

– Nada de peros Yoh Asakura, si quieres dormir hazlo de una vez...sino quieres que mi puño se estrelle accidentalmente contra tu cara – dijo convincentemente

Estaba totalmente sonrojada se había metido dentro de la cama y tapado casi hasta la cabeza, era una situación incomoda, o mejor dicho al borde de lo vergonzoso y tolerante para ella... si tan solo hubieran dos camas, mala suerte la suya estar en una gran cama de 2 plazas. Cerro los ojos pero los abrió al sentir que el bulto que era su prometido se metía a la cama y la abrazaba, se congelo.

– No tienes porque hacerle la guerra a esa tierna abuelita – dijo simplemente

– ¿Tierna Abuelita? – dijo sorprendida, al borde del enojo

– jijiji vamos Anita – descansando la cabeza en su cuello – estoy seguro que se llevaran de maravilla

– Eso lo dudo, y además ¿Por qué tendría que llevarme de maravilla con ella? – tratando de imitar el tono del joven

– No te sale la imitación...

– Mmmmm

– Vamos Ana no me digas que no encuentras que es una tierna y adorable abuelita

– ¡Yoh! – le reclamó al tiempo que se daba vuelta

La larga lista de insultos y declaraciones que le iba dedicar a la "tierna abuelita", quedo olvidada cuando el joven Asakura sin ser ni corto ni perezoso se apodero de sus labios

**

* * *

**

– ¿Tu eres de aquí? – pregunto Tamao con voz tímida

– se puede decir que si... – respondió mirando el cielo

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el la miraba extrañado...había algo extraño, trato de sentir algo fuera de lugar...su aura, si ya lo tenía...o casi

– supongo que llegaste aquí por el sendero que esta cerca de algunas cabañas

– así es... – respondió, mientras observaba como el miraba al frente ¿Por qué?

– Te llevare hasta allá

– Pero...

– No creo que conozcas el camino de vuelta...además aprovechare para dar un paseo más largo

– No se montar – logro articular Tamao al tiempo que avanzaba un poco hacia el

– Solo sujétate bien e intenta no caerte – respondió simplemente

¿Cómo el decía eso? Quizás terminaría entre las patas de Hakkuo, el no tenía consideración, jamás en su vida había subido sobre un caballo y no era su deseo hacerlo ahora...tenía miedo

– Pe... – no continuo

Al tiempo que iba a dar una excusa el la tomo como si fuera una muñeca de la cintura y la coloca en la silla de montar lentamente. Abrió los ojos mientras sentía la suave pero segura presión de ambas manos, una enguantada. Solo pudo sujetar sus brazos hasta sentirse sentada, a lo que Hakkuo solo movió la cabeza. Se sonrojo bastante¿cómo el lo había hecho tan simple, debía tener mucha fuerza. Su corazón por unos segundos se agito¿que había pasado?

Ya estando sentada con ambas piernas a un lado se sujeto de la montura, al segundo de estar arriba el joven ya se estaba subiendo y pasaba la pierna para situarse detrás de ella, tomo las riendas suavemente pero con destreza y dio un leve tirón para que el caballo avanzara.

– ...ah... – se sujeto de la montura un poco asustada y sin querer yéndose hacia atrás

Ren la miro un poco sorprendido pero divertido, aunque una sensación desconocida lo recorrió al sentir la cercanía de la joven que se apego a su pecho, y en cierta manera encerrada entre sus brazos¿Qué era¿qué era esto tibio que sentía, sacudió levemente la cabeza, pero sintiendo los nervios de la joven recorrerla, la observo instintivamente ...desecho sus instintos por unos momentos. No por nada había aprendido a controlarlos por años.

Cuando ya hubo calmado la respiración, y un poco el miedo pudo disfrutar del caminar del caballo, los árboles ya no se veían tan tenebrosos, era ¿por qué estaba con él, o ¿por qué la luz pasaba más?

– ¿Paseas siempre solo? – pregunto con voz baja

– preguntas mucho – respondió suavemente – se puede puede decir que si

–Bueno...considerando que del todo el no estaba solo. Estaba muy inquieta, no demasiado pero lo sentía.

– lo siento... no es mi intención incomodarte

– demasiado tímida – pensó Ren

¿Por qué ella era así, era un libro abierto para él, y por lo tanto para los demás. Inocente... ¿acaso en este mundo existían personas así como menciono su hermana, no era posible, solo tonterías. Pero la vio mientras seguía mirando al frente, después de decir esas palabras miraba el paisaje un tanto hechizada, cualquiera joven estaría aterrada y no se hubiera dejado llevar por él¿no pensaba ella que el podría ser un asesino o algo así?...estaba confiando en él...una humana, ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que él era...guió a Hakkuo por un sendero más suave mientras reflexionaba sobre la confianza, una palabra que hasta entonces no había escuchado. y una jovencita se la mostraba. Una simple humana...

**

* * *

**– Mi hermano pasea mucho¿no crees Lee? – pregunto la joven de cabellos verdes 

– Si señorita Jun... siempre a sido así – respondió

– Me gustaría que no se aislara tanto¿sabes?... el es un niño muy sincero y tiene el corazón más puro que cualquiera...pero mi padre...

– Vengo a comunicar sobre eso señorita Jun...

– ¿Sobre mi padre?

– Quiero decir la honorable señora Ran

– Esta aquí¿verdad?... – pregunto dudosa

– A decir verdad, viene en camino

– Esto no es nada bueno...algo debe estar pasando

– ¿Que esta pasando? – la voz resonó desde la espalda de la joven

– mmm nada Madre...ñ.ñ U – respondió Jun a medida que una pequeña gota de sudor se asomaba

– si tu lo dices querida hija ñ.ñ – abriendo su abanico

Para Jun no era normal las visitas de su madre¿qué sucedía, lo único que pensaba era que Ren alargara su paseo lo más que pudiera. Mientras más mejor

– ¿Y tu hermano? – preguntó, como adivinando los pensamientos de su hija

– esta de paseo...tu sabes que siempre lo hace...

– Ya veo...

– Madre...dime ¿a qué has venido?

Ran Tao, volteo a una de las ventanas mientras veía la luna, y despejaba sus pensamientos para ser lo más clara y comunicativa posible, después de todo...era una información delicada

– es sobre los clanes...

– ¿los clanes? – pregunto dudando

No era nada bueno...menos si se trataba de ellos...

– Los "Followers of Set", tu ya sabes de que te hablo...sin embargo solo puedo decirte que no es nada bueno, las noticias que me llegaron son lejanas, están despertando y estarán en acción más pronto de lo que te imaginas... y llegaran a estos territorios...

Lo único que escapo de los labios de Jun fue un murmullo no de miedo, si no de asombro...hace años...muchos, que no escuchaba ese nombre y ahora no deseaba hacerlo

– Los Setites...

**

* * *

**

Gracias Alma por tu gran apoyo ñ.ñ ya lo lei y ella es mi amiga además, tambien agradezco a: pilika-chan, hotiki-chan

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	3. Surgen los clanes

Konishiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ disfruten del misterio...

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo III**_

**_Surgen los clanes_**

**

* * *

**

– es sobre los clanes...

– ¿los clanes? – pregunto dudando

No era nada bueno...menos si se trataba de ellos...

Los "Followers of Set", tu ya sabes de que te hablo...sin embargo solo puedo decirte que no es nada bueno, las noticias que me llegaron son lejanas, están despertando y estarán en acción más pronto de lo que te imaginas... y llegaran a estos territorios...

Lo único que escapo de los labios de Jun fue un murmullo no de miedo, si no de asombro...hace años...muchos, que no escuchaba ese nombre y ahora no deseaba hacerlo

– Los Setites...

Problemas y problemas entre los clanes, desde la antigüedad estaban destinados a la rivalidades, y todo por las creencias y el lema de cada uno...de los 13 clanes.

– Madre¿estás segura?

– no puedo equivocarme, es inevitable

**

* * *

**

Llevaban bastante minutos cabalgando, casi media hora. Pero para los dos jóvenes, extrañamente el tiempo desapareció, quizás porque cada uno iba perdido en sus propios pensamientos...

– Ya vamos a llegar – dijo el joven

– ¿en serio, vaya el viaje se hizo corto...y eso que camine varios minutos

– Cuando la mente va en otras cosas, el tiempo pasa rápido – respondió Ren al murmullo de la joven que volteó a mirarlo

Ambos pares de ojos chocaron, como si se hubieran encontrado por primera vez...pero había algo, un ambiente extraño...ya que no del todo eran desconocidos, una conexión entre las miradas, cada uno tratando de descifrar lo que había en las pupilas del otro

– tu... – susurro Tamao mientras seguía mirándolo

El, tenía algo...algo en su mirada, algo en su aire, algo en lo que le rodeaba que denotaba misterio, que extrañamente la atraían a pesar de no conocerlo¿porqué se sentía así?. ¿tan vulnerable?

Pensaba en lo mismo¿qué tenia esta jovencita?. Tonterías, el no podía distraerse con una humana, pero es que ella... idioteces

El relincho fuerte de Hakkuo, los despertó del extraño embrujo que habían provocado sus miradas y a la vez dándose cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca.

Se separaron rápidamente y con sonrojo en las mejillas que gracias a la oscuridad no se notaba...

El caballo siguió hasta situarse a distancia de los faroles que Tamao reconoció.

– supongo que es por aquí – dijo al ver los ojos de la joven que miraba el lugar con alivio

– si en aquellos faroles- respondió apuntando con una mano, para luego decir con suavidad - Has sido muy amable conmigo, si no me hubieras traído...estaría perdida – seguía diciendo mientras volteaba de nuevo para mirarlo

– Mmmm

el sonido hecho por él...lo interpretó como un: "esta bien", aunque aun no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de él, pero prefirió sonreírle con sinceridad, porque eso era la que sentía en ese momento, una gratitud sincera.

El solo se sorprendió, porque esa sonrisa le provocaba algo extraño. Mirando a un costado, se bajo lentamente, sin perder el aire de elegancia que caracterizaba sus movimientos. Ella lo miró un poco asustada, pero al ver que se colocaba frente de ella y levantaba sus brazos comprendió que la ayudaría a bajar, aunque eso la hizo sonrojar. Cuando empezaba a deslizarse hacia abajo sujetada firmemente por él, Hakkuo se movió hacía arriba provocando que cayera un poco más rápido terminando abrazada al cuello del joven asustada.

– ¿eh? – se sorprendió ante la reacción de la joven, que estaba cerca de él

Sintió emerger de los cabellos rosados el suave aroma femenino, sus sentidos ya lo habían reconocido pero ese hecho no lo había considerado...

– podrías soltarme – dijo calmadamente, casi con el tono gélido que usaba, pero bastante rojo

– lo siento – respondió lo más apenada, mirando el suelo por unos momentos, para cuando lo miro de nuevo el miraba hacia otro lado y de brazos cruzados, con un semblante serio - Gracias- dijo mientras lo miraba, quizás por ultima vez

– Ten más cuidado en otra ocasión – dijo como respuesta

– Lo haré...

En el intertanto no se miraron hasta que montó de nuevo y sus miradas se cruzaron, para cuando ella camino hacia el farol. Decidió mirar donde sintió las leves pisadas del caballo, pero al voltear el lugar estaba vacío... extraño...pero no se sorprendió, en cierta manera intuía que se iría así, en la oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

– Cuando lleguemos, veré la manera de castigarte – dijo en un tono frío, dirigiéndose al negro caballo

Por respuesta: el relincho burlón de Hakkuo

– Te moviste a propósito – siseó en un tono venenoso – ¿o crees que no me di cuenta?

"pero lo disfrutaste"

– ¡mentira, solo era una niña, no eh disfrutado nada... ¿a que demonios te refieres?

La extraña comunicación que mantenían el y Hakkuo seguía mientras seguían cabalgando hacia donde se encontraba el hogar del joven.

" si claro, seré un caballo...pero no estúpido"

– Pues parecías un minino a punto de ronronear cuando te acariciaba – respondió dando una mirada al caballo

"no lo negaré, es que esas caricias eran una maravilla...valían la pena...creo que unas cuantas te harían cambiar tu pésimo humor"

– no digas tonterías, no necesito de nada ni de nadie – respondió con resentimiento en la voz, mirando al frente tratando de sacar una imagen grabada en su mente

" A pesar de lo que digas, no te fijaste en un pequeño detalle..."

– ¿Qué pequeño detalle? – remarcando las palabras

"No se despidieron... ni ella ni tú..."

– es verdad – pensando para sí – no nos despedimos... como si me importara volverla a ver

"Puede significar algo... Esta la creencia de quienes no se despiden al verse por primera vez están destinados a verse de nuevo"

– Podrías dejar de decir tonterías, no la veré de nuevo...es un hecho

"Nunca digas nunca"

El sonido burlón lo saco un poco de casillas¿acaso creía que quería volverla a ver?

– ¡No quiero verla!

"Entonces ¿porque dijiste eso? Si ni siquiera te lo dije...¿mmm?"

– Molestas demasiado

" caíste por tus propias palabras"

Pero sabía que se contradecía, porque el rostro femenino con su sonrisa hacia eco en su mente... sacudió su cabeza y fijo la mirada al frente, ignorando el comentario de Hakkuo

" Estas distraído...amo Ren"

**

* * *

**

Saco las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, no había nadie en la entrada ni en el recibidor, debían estar todos durmiendo, al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que era muy tarde... apresuro sus pasos, hacia su habitación, no sin antes descalzarse. Llegando a ella, se despojo de la ropa lentamente mientras pasaban por su mente como si fuera una película los hechos anteriores, colocándose el camisón fue a la ventana a descorrer un poco las cortinas, abriéndola. La noche era hermosa, para verla antes de quedarse dormida, sonrió... aquel color del cielo le parecía familiar.

– de verdad gracias – suspiró

Antes de introducirse en las sábanas, recordó el aroma del joven de rostro serio, camino y tomo su chaleca, había quedado en ella su aroma, no estaba equivocada, por un impulso lo llevo a su rostro impregnándose en aquel misterioso aroma

– Igual a él – sonrojándose levemente

La dejo nuevamente en la silla y se introdujo en la cama, diferente a su futón en la pensión, pero más cómoda, cerrando los ojos sin que la abandonara el brillo de aquellas profundas pupilas doradas.

**

* * *

**

Ya divisado el castillo se detuvo y lo miro entre la niebla, la presencia de algunos seres en su interior lo alertó

– ¿Qué hará mi madre? – murmuro, mientras se bajaba del caballo y entraba al castillo rápidamente

Sus pasos volvieron a resonar, al tiempo que su capa volaba tras de él, no le gustaba para nada el ambiente que percibía.

– Madre – pronunció lentamente mientras entraba en la habitación en la que se hallaban las dos mujeres

– ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? – sonrió ella, mientras lo veía.

– No soy un pequeño – frunciendo el seño – y estoy bien

– Vamos Ren es mam� no seas así – murmuró su hermana sin tono de molestia en la voz, al contrario con un poco de burla.

– Jun, no soy un pequeño – recalcó

– Eres adorable – aseguro Ran Tao sonriendo

– ¿A que se debe tu visita madre? – tratando de no tomar en cuenta el comentario de ella y tomando asiento

– Es sobre los clanes

La tensión envolvió un poco el oscuro lugar, solo el chisporreteo de una vela al fondo de la sala hizo eco, hasta que recobro la compostura y hablo de nuevo

– Ya veo – respondió con tono calmo y pacífico - ¿y bien?

Los setites ya están despertando, y vendrán a darse un paseo por estas tierras, se ha corrido el rumor de que una antigua profecía se cumpliría.

– Como si me importaran las profecías – murmuro molesto

– Ren eres un _**Elder**_, no conoces bien las profecías antiguas – argumento – no puedes hablar con tanta libertad

– Que tenga 700 años no significa nada, y no me importa – respondió con tono agrio dándole una mirada de soslayo a su madre, mientras de cruzaba de brazos

Odiaba que le recordaba la edad, para ellos mientras mas milenios se eran más respetado el vampiro, no importaba tanto el clan después de todo¿Qué le iba a importar a él, pero la idea de los "Followers of Set", rondo su mente, esos desquiciados andarían sueltos, ja eran solo basura...corruptores se decían, eran solo basura putrefacta, de la más oscura. No le costaría nada vencerlos.

– Hijo yo se de tu poder y astucia, pero hay que cosas que por más antiguas que sean tienen importancia – reflexiono – cuando hallan más informaciones serán informados, el movimiento en oriente y occidente no es normal y deben saberlo – parándose del asiento y caminando a la salida

– Madre ¿te iras? – pregunto Jun

– Si querida, no puedo dejar a tu padre solo

La mención del cabeza de familia hizo que el menor de los Tao oscureciera el semblante.

– Ya veo madre... –respondió, notando el cambio en su hermano

– Cuídense – desapareciendo

Jun le dio una mirada al joven, comprendía mejor que nadie que la mención de En Tao no era agradable, más por todo lo que había hecho pasar por años a su pequeño hermano. Ella misma paso en parte ese dolor y sentimiento. Pero el fue siempre el más afectado por ser la futura cabeza de la familia. Pero algo la alerto en el, sus presentimientos no la engañaban, no. Había algo diferente.

– Ren tienes un aroma extraño – dijo mirándolo divertida

– Imaginaciones tuyas Jun – respondió viéndola de reojo

– No me digas que ya estas visitando a alguna... – dijo en tono compremetedor

– Que no visito a nadie – murmuro entre dientes empezando a enojar y sonrojándose levemente

– Pero no tiene nada de malo – sonrió – deberías ya tener una novia

– Esas cosas no me interesan – volteando a un lado

– ¿En serio¿y porque estas nervioso?

– no estoy nervioso, tu siempre dices esas cosas sin sentido... mejor iré a guardar a Hakkuo – dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y se retiraba rápidamente

– Crece tan rápido – murmuro Jun con voz soñadora mientras se reía graciosamente

La joven que llevo había estado demasiado cerca de él, por eso que quedo un poco de su aroma impregnado en el. Un pequeño detalle. Pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Y era por eso, si Hakkuo no se hubiera movido ella no se hubiera abrazado asustada a el, y se evitaría todo esto. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Idioteces...si un montón de idioteces.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

_**Elder** : Es una forma de llamar la edad un vampiro por arriba de 300 años, hasta mil. Tambien se le llama antiguo._

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	4. El color blanco o negro

**Soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ **lo único por aclarar es sobre el clan toreador, es otro de los clanes de los vampiros, gracias. Y disfruten

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**El color...blanco o negro**_

**

* * *

**

– No me digas que ya estas visitando a alguna... – dijo en tono compremetedor

– Que no visito a nadie – murmuro entre dientes empezando a enojar y sonrojándose levemente

– Pero no tiene nada de malo – sonrió – deberías ya tener una novia

– Esas cosas no me interesan – volteando a un lado

– ¿En serio¿y porque estas nervioso?

– no estoy nervioso, tu siempre dices esas cosas sin sentido... mejor iré a guardar a Hakkuo – dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y se retiraba rápidamente

– Crece tan rápido – murmuro Jun con voz soñadora mientras se reía graciosamente

La joven que llevo había estado demasiado cerca de él, por eso que quedo un poco de su aroma impregnado en el. Un pequeño detalle. Pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Y era por eso, si Hakkuo no se hubiera movido ella no se hubiera abrazado asustada a el, y se evitaría todo esto. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Idioteces...si un montón de idioteces.

– idioteces – susurro molesto, mientras se encaminaba a las caballerizas, un poco asqueado por las insinuaciones

Ya en el tranquilo lugar, encontró a su caballo trotando rápidamente en medio de las sombras de la noche, porque las estrellas a pesar de todo daban su extraña y tenue luz.

" ¿Porque venias diciendo eso?"

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, no recordaba haber dicho nada

" pues si no te diste cuenta, todo su trayecto hasta aca venias rezando con una dulzura increíble: idioteces, idioteces, idioteces... etc, etc y etc..."

– Pues son sólo... – gruño

"Idioteces... deberías calmarte¿sabes?"

–Cállate, nadie me da ordenes...- le dijo

"¿estas seguro?"

– Esta bien "casi" nadie – gruño molesto

Porque su hermana en cierto sentido no le daba ordenes, solo le pedía algún que otro favor y bueno... el, tomaba eso como una...o algo por el estilo

**

* * *

**

Los rayos de sol entraron entre las corridas cortinas iluminando las blancas sabanas en donde se hallaba la pelirosada. Se estiro y cerro la ventana mientras observaba la soleada madrugada, siempre se había despertado temprano para hacer los quehaceres o en la pensión o el en templo de los Asakura, y se había acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora

Después de un buen baño y vestirse bajo donde se hallaba la señora Lucy haciendo el desayuno, como no habían tantos huéspedes ella misma se encargaba pero dentro se algunas semanas llegarían sus ayudantes

– Buenos días señora Lucy– saludo alegremente la pelirosada

– Buenos días Tamao – respondió la anciana viéndola mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras

– ¿La ayudo con los platos? – preguntó amablemente

– Muchas gracias

Le parecía una linda joven, muy servicial y más si consideraba que era muy temprano para estar de pie.

– ¿Puedo llamarla abuelita? –pregunto al joven con tono infantil

– no veo el inconveniente – respondió con un poco de asombro por la pregunta

– gracias, es que así se ve más dulce - sonriendo

– Y...¿Como estubo tu paseo, anoche? – pregunto mientras acomodaba la mesa

– Bien... – respondió un poco ida

En su mente se acumularon las imágenes de la noche anterior, el joven volvió a sus pensamientos, se puso nerviosa. Parecía que todavía podía sentir sus manos sujetándola, trato de sacarse ese pensamiento mientras servía los platos

– Mmm ya veo – la miro

Algo le decía que ese bien significaba mucho mas de lo que parecía

**

* * *

**

Acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados atrás y con ojos cerrados, trataba de conciliar un poco más de sueño, aunque fuera un poco. Pero ya eran varias las cosas dando vueltas en su inquieta mente, generalmente tranquila y pacifica, con el suficiente control y cálculo...

– como si me importaran las profecías – murmuro molesto

Pero no era "eso" precisamente lo que le molestaba, había otra cosa. No quería recordarla, tomo el guante que se hallaba perdido entre las sabanas y lo apretó con su mano derecha, con ese mismo oscuro guante cabalgó, pero no como siempre, desde hace tiempo... sólo, alguien había estado con el, o mejor dicho la había llevado, se puso nervioso un poco al recordar...pero no tenia tiempo para...

Alguien toco suavemente su puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, su hermana... damasiado alegre, se calmo y adopto su pose fría.

– Ren, adivina quien viene en camino – dijo en tono infantil

– no lo se y no me interesa – murmuro en un tono bastante audible, y con desgano

– pues vamos... te daré una pista... tiene que ver con Inglaterra – la voz en canto resonó en la pieza mientras parecía disfrutar de la actitud de su hermano

– pues si el viene acá deberé perfumar todo... – dijo de manera burlona, sin abrir los ojos

– Ren, no seas así con tu amigo

– Feh – suspiro con fastidio – digo la verdad

– Llegara en poco tiempo, pero no se si mañana...es por eso que hay que estar atentos

– Esta bien...pero ni sueñes que lo recibiré

– Con un saludo bastara... no olvides que Lyserg es muy educado

– Como quieras

– Gracias

diciendo esto, la joven se retiro dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano

– ¿Qué querr�? – se pregunto

no por nada el era perteneciente al clan "Toreador", y si era un artista: como todos los de ese grupo. ¿no era este un lugar un poco feo para el, bueno que en simples palabras el era un chica. Cuando lo veía daba gracias a su familia por no ser de esa apariencia. No era que lo desagradara pero tenia su propio orgullo masculino.

– Cara de niña – dijo burlonamente y con malicia – ¿qué vendrás a hacer por aquí?

Pero no podía negar, que era uno de los pocos o únicos de los amigo que tenía. En el pasar de los años había descubierto que podía confiar en el, quizás por que ambos tenia un pasado desolador en la "niñez", le alegraría verlo y como no, molestarlo.

**

* * *

**

– Lo que me extraña – empezó con un tono misterioso, captando la voz de la joven pelirosada – es que anoche hubo sucesos extraños

– ¿extraños? – pregunto con un poco de preocupación y temor.

– no creo que ella caiga en historia absurdas – la voz femenina surgió de la escalera, proveniente de la joven rubia

– Buenos días – Asakura saludo con su siempre presente sonrisa,

– ¿Pasaron una buena noche? – preguntó la señora Lucy a la pareja, aunque su mirada iba dirigida a la rubia

Asakura se empezó a sonrojar mientras llegaba a la mesa, Tamao los observo a ambos y trato de aguantar una risita por la "comprometedora pregunta", pero Ana no estaba dispuesta a perder ninguna partida y respondió con toda naturalidad

– si, muy buena noche – respondió con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba y le daba una mirada a su prometido- ¿verdad Yoh?

– Claro Anita – respondió con nerviosismo y tragando saliva

– Ya veo – dijo la anciana mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa que Tamao percibió

– ¿Y bien Abuelita que iba a decirme?

– �¿ Abuelita! – ambos prometidos preguntaron, mirando a la pelirosada

– sobre lo que sucedió anoche – continuó sin inmutarse por la cara de ambos – pero al parecer hay quienes no escucharon nada, o estaban muy ocupados

Golpe bajo para ambos prometidos, que se sonrojaron. Yoh trato de no ahogarse con el jugo de naranja que tomaba con gusto hace unos segundos.

– ¿Y que fue lo extraño? – continuo Tamao, tratando de sacar del apuro a sus amigos, y tomando su desayuno

–Es mentira – susurro Ana, mientras empezaba a disfrutar de su desayuno

– Los aullidos de los lobos – dijo en un tono misterioso

– ¿Los lobos? –pregunto Tamao denotando un poco de miedo en su voz

–Así es – siguió relatando – anoche estaban especialmente inquietos se escucho mucho sus aullidos después de medianoche... nunca pasa eso, pero solo hay una razón...

La pelirosada se movió un poco inquieta en el asiento, estaba acostumbrada a los fantasmas y otras seres similares, porque al ser ayudante en un templo los veía e incluso hablaba con ellos, pero esto de lobos y monstruos no podía soportarlo, no por nada los fantasmas eran inofensivos al lado de estor hombres-lobos o algo así de esta región, ellos si eran de carne y hueso

– pues simplemente saludaban a la luna, o se comunicaban entre si, para iniciar un ataque a su presa – dijo con un leve tono oscuro la rubia

– ¿Ataque? – pregunto con temor, llevo sus manos a su pecho

– Eso no es aquí, los lobos saben cosas que no podemos descifrar las personas – medito, mirando de reojo a la pelirosada – quizás perciben presencias desconocidas para la mayoría

Pero no había escuchado lobos en su paseo, o por lo menos eso le pareció¿entonces... por qué?...medianoche, a esa hora estaba perdida en el bosque, aunque no tenia reloj podía calcular mas o menos, y después...bueno después, se encontró con el... no podía decir su nombre, solo recordarlo se estremecía levemente.

– Pero también hay otras presencias que si se pueden comunicar con nosotros – dijo tranquilamente Yoh mientras terminaba su desayuno

– No puedo negarte eso tampoco, jovencito – respondió mirando la ventana – hoy esta la feria artesanal, podrían ir

–No es mala idea, la abuela me encargo algunos recuerdos

– ¿La abuela? – pregunto Yoh, si eso decía la abuela. Le iban a doler los brazos de tanto que su prometida iba a llevar

– Muy bien iremos ahora... – levantándose, pero mirando a Tamao - ¿Tamao?

– Adelántense , los alcanzare en la feria, es que olvide algo en la habitación

– Esta bien

– Nos vemos allá – dijo Yoh

– Si

Ambos prometidos salieron, la joven pelirosada ayudo a retirar los platos. Y subió a su habitación, sacando de uno de los cajones un dije, que se coloco rápidamente, para luego bajar las escaleras, no vio a la abuelita. abrió la puerta y salió al exterior caminando en dirección a las casas mas lejanas, pero no pudo evitar mirar el bosque y el significativo farol, que la hizo sonrojar. Al dejarse llevar por sus pasos, miro entre los árboles, mas allá estaba el camino donde había iniciado su pequeño paseo nocturno. Pero había algo entre los árboles, un brillo que la seguía, podía ser su imaginación pero...

– No es nada...- se dijo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a los puestos artesanales

– Ésta era la época de turistas, porque estaba lleno, no creía encontrar a sus amigos en medio de esa gran masa. Además que era apretada. Pero vio distintos puestos, algunos tenían bonitas figuras de madera y otras mas terroríficas, como monstruos, hombres lobos. No se extraño, era una tierra con esas leyendas

**

* * *

**

– ¿Donde demonios se metió ese caballo? – preguntó bastante molesto, mientras recorría los oscuros pasillos.

Desde bastante rato lo estaba buscando, y nada. Como su se lo hubiera tragado el aire. Y eso era algo poco probable

– ¿Que pasa Ren? – su hermana salió del salón mientras lo miraba, al parecer si estaba molesto y lo denotaba la punta de su cabello que crecíar de a poco

– Hakkuo no esta – respondió al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse

– Quizás fue a dar un paseo – dijo alegremente poniendo el dedo índice como una posibilidad – o esta escondido – levantando el otro dedo de su mano

– ¿Ahora? – la miro, mientras esta asentía - Debería estar en el castillo

Si Hakkuo no estaba era porque algo estaba haciendo, y la gran pregunta era¿Qué cosa, necesitaba encontrarlo, tenía ese presentimiento.

– Ya veras que aparecer�, Ren. No te preocupes por el

– Ya vera cuando regrese – murmuro apretando el puño

– También esta la probabilidad de que fue a ver a alguien - sugirió, mientras volvía al salón lentamente, y murmuraba – pero no te enojes con el

– Pero si no tiene a nadie... –reflexiono pero se callo por un momento al recordar el accidente de anoche – ya vera, cuando lo encuentre

Sus pasos desaparecieron de nuevo entre los pasillos, ese pedazo de caballo estaba en el bosque. No podía equivocarse, era lo más obvio.

**

* * *

**

– Que cansador a sido todo esto – suspiro mientras miraba a la gente pasar – pero no los pude encontrar

Tamao había intentado todo, incluso subirse arriba de algunas bancos, pero todo inútil, era buscar una aguja en un pajar, aunque eran dos. Pero lo mismo era...se sentó y apoyo su rostro entre las manos, sus codos apoyados a la vez sobre las rodillas, estaba aburrida. Cerro brevemente sus ojos y los abrió, pero un par de brillos entre los árboles la sorprendió. Se paro y camino atravesando el mar de gente, pisando a su vez y siendo empujada y apretada.

Cuando llego a la orilla estaba ya alejado de toda la gente...era el bosque, decidió entrar, esta vez era menos tenebroso aunque la noche le daba ese aire de misterio. Los rayos matutinos entraban entre los árboles iluminando trozos de tierra. Por un momento pensó entrar en otro mundo. El murmullo de la gente desapareció, unos extraños sonidos la alertaron, volteo a ambos lados, pero nada... sentía que había algo en el bosque, cuando de nuevo se encontró con esos brillos...era de estrellas celestes, aquel ser avanzo de entre las sombras hasta acercarse a ella

– ¿Un caballo? – pregunto sorprendida, al tiempo que se acercaba a el – que lindo...

Era tan blanco como la nieve, pero después de mirar su albo pelaje, le atrajo la atención sus ojos, esos ojos ya los había visto, se acerco más y los observo detenidamente... ese color de noche

– ¡Hakkuo! – exclamo sorprendida – no puedo equivocarme eres tu

El relincho contento del caballo resonó, movió inquieto la cabeza.

– ¿Pero cómo?

Si el era azabache y ahora como la nieve, no tenia explicación para su pelaje, pero no podía equivocarse, los ojos le decían que era el. Volvió a acariciarlo y el se dejo. Sentía una gran simpatía por el, luego abrazo su cabeza con cariño, en ese momento recuerdos fugaces y sensaciones similares cruzaron su mente...las aparto, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, disfrutando del suave tacto.

– pero...¿por qué el color de tu pelaje es blanco?...o ¿yo habré soñado que era negro? – le pregunto mirándolo confundida – pero estoy completamente segura que eras negro...completamente segura

El caballo se movió alegremente, con un brillo burlón en los ojos, pero aun cómodo al lado de la joven

– Tu color es...¿negro o blanco?

**

* * *

**

**Agradezco el apoyo de: Ishi-dora (gracias por tus felicitaciones), irene (lo hice todo amiga por hacerlo más largo, pero la tarea de aritmética ñ.ñU), Hikaru Hamiya (grax por su siempre presente** **apoyo, Janneth (grax por recomendarlo)**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	5. Serias medidas

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Serias medidas**_

**

* * *

**

Si el era azabache y ahora como la nieve, no tenia explicación para su pelaje, pero no podía equivocarse, los ojos le decían que era el. Volvió a acariciarlo y el se dejo. Sentía una gran simpatía por el, luego abrazo su cabeza con cariño, en ese momento recuerdos fugaces y sensaciones similares cruzaron su mente...las aparto, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, disfrutando del suave tacto.

– Pero...¿por qué el color de tu pelaje es blanco?...o ¿yo habré soñado que era negro? – le pregunto mirándolo confundida – pero estoy completamente segura que eras negro...completamente segura

El caballo se movió alegremente, con un brillo burlón en los ojos, pero aun cómodo al lado de la joven

– Tu color es...¿negro o blanco?

**

* * *

**

– No veo a Tamao – dijo Yoh

– Yo tampoco...pero está bien – afirmo con seguridad la rubia

– Lo sé

– Muy bien, deme esos de ahí y esas estatuillas... – dirigiéndose a la señora del puesto de ventas.

– Si señorita – mirándola con sorpresa al ver la estatuilla más grande que pedía – disculpe señorita¿esta segura que podrá con todo eso?

– Claro, él lo llevara – apuntando a Yoh

– Anita... – lloró con cascadas por los ojos, mirando la estatua de un metro y calculando que pesaba el doble de el.

Maldita su abuela, ella le había contagiado a su Ana ese síndrome consumista. Y para colmo de males le había hecho unos pequeños encargos...¿pequeños, pequeños sus audífonos y grande su futuro dolor de espalda.

– Pobre joven – pensó la vendedora

– No te quejes Yoh, en el templo llevabas cosas similares

– Pero que pesen tanto...no – lloriqueó el castaño

– Eso también – le pidió a la vendedora

– Mejor me callo, o no sobreviviré – pensó Yoh

– Enseguida señorita

Después del empaque y de las pequeñas cascadas de Yoh, se alejaron de la tienda. Aunque él seguía con sus infantiles pucheros.

– me va a doler todo – murmuraba con lastima, mientras suspiraba – ay, ay...

– No seas exagerado – lo miro de reojo, con despreocupación – estás exagerando

– Voy a exigir una paga – diciendo en forma pensativa

– Y...¿cuál sería? – esperando un momento – ¿esa paga?

– Un masaje... – sonriendo con ganas

– Yoh... no pretenderás que... – diciendo un poco enojada

– Por favor, por favor, por favor – mirándola lastimosamente – tendrás a tu prometido todo mal en la cama, no quieres eso ¿o si? - con voz lastimosa

– Yoh! – sonrojándose

Era un golpe bajo, el no podía mirarla así. Bueno... sí, podía. Pero eso llevaba a no negarle nada, se sentiría culpable si después tenia algún desgarro muscular o algo por el estilo, solo suspiro mientras continuaba caminando con su prometido atrás que tenia una gran sonrisa adornándole la cara, a pesar de las toneladas que cargaba y por las cuales no veía bien, chocando con alguna que otra persona.

**

* * *

**

Ese estorbo de caballo, no me hizo caso – murmuro enfadado mientras se desplazaba entre las sombras de los árboles – si sigue así...

Seguía caminando, con fastidio. Pateando alguna que otra piedra en el suelo del bosque tupido, apostaba a que estaba con la joven, pero... ¿por qué el empeño¿sólo por verla, no lo entendía... bueno que entender un caballo de milenios es dificultoso y no lo iba a hacer ahora... pero, se estaba arriesgando a que descubrieran su identidad y romper una de las reglas de la Mascarada. Claro, solo si salía de sus labios aquella frase...pero eso no seria jamás...

– Y para variar se va al pueblo cercado de esos humanos idiotas que viven detrás de las mercancías – diciendo con una mueca – extranjeros...

Cerró los ojos mientras continuaba caminando, localizo a la distancia a Hakkuo, pero para su desgracia estaba otra presencia con el, y si no se equivocaba era ella..."ella", recordaba su nombre, pero por una extraña razón, no lo pronunciaba ni menos lo pensaba. Algo... una parte le decía que si se relacionaba con ella, sucederían cosas, pero había otra parte, aun más escondida que lo incitaba a hacerlo. Termino sus pensamientos y se dejo envolver por la bruma, desapareciendo del lugar.

**

* * *

**

– al parecer, son los dos – dijo sonriendo mirando al caballo

Había estado toda la mañana con el, pero debía volver a la pensión ya sería la hora de almuerzo y si no llegaba se iban a preocupar.

El problema era que no quería dejar a Hakkuo... le daba una agradable sensación estar con el: seguridad, si... una parte de seguridad perdida hace mucho tiempo, años quizás.

– debo irme... – murmuro con tristeza – ojalá pueda verte de nuevo

El caballo se movió inquieto acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la joven. Comprendía la tristeza de ella, además de que también quería verla. No por nada aquella humana le daba una calidez, que jamás imagino tener. Una extraña familiaridad.

– ¿Podrás acompañarme, Iremos por el bosque hasta la salida que queda mas allá – le dijo – esta vez no me perderé... no es de noche y creo que conozco mejor

Camino junto al caballo, acariciándolo. Pero con la leve sensación de que alguien la observaba, se volteo una vez hacia atrás, y luego suspiro...el caballo la miró

– Quizás solo sean imaginaciones mías

al llegar al final miro al caballo pero una duda en su mente¿Hakkuo no debería estar con su amo?

– Hakkuo... ¿no te habrás escapado? – le pregunto - ¿o si?

El caballo se movió contento, si supiera la verdad, estaría preocupada... o mejor angustiada, porque lo que le iba a hacer Ren...su amo

– No lo creo... eres un caballo muy inteligente, volverás a tu casa, el joven Ren puede estar preocupado por ti... y no creo que sea conveniente... – acariciando su cabeza

Antes de irse le dio un suave beso, por poco se cae de trasero, o mejor dicho sobre sus patas traseras. No era común que le dieran besos...

– Nos vemos – se despidió con la mano mientras salía a los arbustos y al camino

Hakkuo camino adentrándose al bosque y deteniéndose, mientras una silueta avanzaba hacia el.

– Supongo que me darás una buena explicación, para no darte un castigo – murmuro lentamente Ren, mientras se ponía frente al caballo de brazos cruzados

Si hubiera sido una persona, saltaría del susto. Su amo podía aparecer de la forma más imperceptible que jamás se viera. Ni siquiera una de los grandes señores lo hubieran hecho.

" Tenia ganas de sus caricias"

– Idiota¿qué pretendes? – pregunto con enojo

"nada...solo, escuchar como te decía joven Ren"

– no cambies de tema – mirando a un lado por unos segundos

"supongo que la escuchaste decir eso¿no?"

Calmo la furia del joven vampiro por unos segundos, porque aun seguía ese peligroso y metálico brillos en sus pupilas

– eso no importa, el punto es...que nos puede descubrir... y como no has hecho caso – volteando y caminando – tomare serias medidas

"¿que medidas serian esas?

– Borrar sus recuerdos – dijo lentamente y con extraña tranquilidad

" ¿serias capaz de hacerlo?... no utilizas tus poderes muy seguido... no **_ese_ **tipo de poderes"

– Te lo advertí– mirándolo de reojo

"Lo que tu digas...amo"

Pero Hakkuo no se inquieto... como debía haberlo hecho.

**

* * *

**

A las puertas del gran castillo Tao, descendió de una gran carroza, la figura de un joven. En su pecho tenía guardados extraños secretos con respecto al lugar. Al ser un vampiro mas sensible en sentimientos, sentía la latente fuerza y oscuro poder del jefe de la familia Tao. Jamás le agrado aquel ser y ahora menos que estaba en "ese estado". Guió sus ojos de un profundo color esmeralda a las puertas del castillo donde una vez entro para conocer al más joven de ese lugar y lograr establecer un extraño lazo, que definieron como amistad.

– Hace mucho tiempo que no venia acá – sonriendo mientras daba una mirada al castillo – sigue igual que siempre

– Lyserg... espérame – murmuro una joven un poco mas alta que el

– Lo siento Morphin, no fue mi intención dejarte atrás

– No se como puedes visitar un lugar como este...me da escalofríos

– No mas que las barbaridades de los otros...

– En eso tienes razón

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente mientras ambos jóvenes, caminaban al interior. Con los últimos rayos de sol ya en el cielo

– bienvenidos... cuanto tiempo sin verlos – sonrió Jun mientras los recibía

– Un placer verte querida Jun – dando una reverencia y besándole la mano

– siempre un caballerito jejej

– Cuanto tiempo Jun – exclamo Morphin, mientras le daba un abrazo que fue correspondido

Se sentaron en el salón, mientras se enteraban de las cosas que habían pasado a cada uno. En especial jun, que preguntaba acerca de los movimientos de los otros clanes.

– No es mentira lo que a dicho tu madre Jun, podría venir una guerra como la de milenios atrás – diciendo con calma mientras miraba a la ventana

– pero Lyserg – dijo con preocupación – lo mejor es evitarla, sabes lo que pasaría

– no sabemos si seria como lo cuentan en milenios anteriores, pero... lo que cambia las cosas, es la profecía...

El joven ingles, observo detenidamente a la joven mujer. Sus profundos ojos esmeraldas traspasaron los de color cielo, tratando de impregnar paz. Por respuesta recibió una de las sinceras sonrisas de la mujer.

– Vaya...me ausento un rato y ya están las reuniones familiares...– la voz surgió de la parte más oscura del salón y con leve sarcasmo – que conmovedor...

– No has cambiado nada – respondió el de cabellos verdes – siempre con tus misteriosas entradas

– Gracias por el cumplido, cara de niña – murmuro cerrando los ojos y esbozando una mueca maliciosa

– Por nada, Antenita

– Un gusto Ren – saludo Morphin

Por respuesta recibió una inclinación de cabeza del ojos dorados

– Al parecer mi hermano se siente a gusto con su amigo – pensó sonriente Jun, a pesar de que algunas miradas asesinas eran dirigidas a Lyserg de parte de Ren

– Ren se más amable con los invitados – le sugirió su hermana

– ¿Acaso algo le paso, lo encuentro un poco molesto – pregunto Morphin

– jiji es que tubo un problema con Hakkuo – murmuro con risas

– no digas eso hermana – enojándose levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– El inocente Hakkuo, no a cambiado en nada – dijo con cierta ternura el ingles.

– Pues no es el mayor exponente de inocencia que digamos – volteando a la puerta – me retiro

– ¿Vas a ver a Hakkuo? – pregunto Jun, con unas gotitas

– No... a arreglar asuntos pendientes

El joven de cabellos azul-violáceos se interno en la oscuridad del pasillo. Segundos después sus pasos desparecieron, pero esto no impidió que una amena conversación se formara entre los jóvenes

**

* * *

**

La mesa en la que estaba la anciana de la pensión era rodeada por el suspenso hecho por los ojos y la expresión de la joven pelirosada en ella.

– Por eso hay que tener cuidado con ellos – terminando la frase con misterio

¿con quienes? – pregunto temerosa, Tamao

– Con los **nosferatu **

– ¿Nosferatu?

– **Los no muerto**, eso significa en el idioma rumano – explico la joven rubia que estaba sentada alejado de ellas

– Estabas prestando atención – le susurro maliciosamente la anciana

– No se sugestione anciana – dijo al rubia

– Los no muertos... – siguió diciendo la pelirosada en tono ausente

– Jiji yo creo que lo mejor es dormir, es tarde verdad ¿ancianita, además puede hacerle mal estar a estas horas despierta - sonriéndole

El comentario no le desagrado a la señora Lucy, al contrario el joven despreocupado le cayo bien desde el principio, era en cierta parte el nieto que le falto siempre al lado, aunque fuera solo para rabiar.

– Mejor deja de decir eso Yoh... buenas noches – murmuro retirándose de la habitación

– pero Anita... –reaccionando al ver que se iba – ¡espérame, buenas noches – dando una reverencia rápidamente

– Bueno pequeña Tamao, lo mejor es hacerle caso a tu amigo

– Jejejejejeje si abuelita, buenas noches... – se despidió mientras subía con cierto temor las oscuras escaleras

Llegando a su habitación suspiro un poco cansada y con temor. Cerro la ventana lentamente observando los rayos de la luna, con una extraño sentimiento. ¿vampiros¿Serian tan repulsivos, como generalmente los describían?. No supo, no era un rechazo tan grande el que sentía, quizás solo eran seres aislados...solo eso. Solos en su soledad quizás...

Se abrazo un momento frotándose los brazos dándose un poco de valor, mientras se desvestía y ponía el camisón en su cuerpo introduciéndose rápidamente en las tibias frazadas. Pensando aun en los relatos de la abuelita. Pero no siguió por que el sueño la abrazo y la llevo a su mundo. Aunque su cuerpo se inquieto un poco.

**

* * *

**

La silueta oscura apareció lentamente en medio de los dos faroles cercanos a la pensión de la señora Lucy, la noche ya era avanzada y la niebla presente, uno de los traviesos rayo de la luna, cruzo el oscuro bosque y se reflejo en los ojos de la silueta... dorados y metálicos como el filo del arma más poderosa. La silueta miró despreocupadamente la pensión, analizando las presencias y buscando aquella singular aura, recordada con buen detalle. Al encontrarla fijo la mirada en uno de los ventanales.

– no es difícil, encontrarla – murmuro Ren – espero que con esto, Hakkuo aprenda la lección

Pero hubo algo en su interior que se agito cuando avanzaba, sonrió irónicamente al ver la puerta de la pensión, que poseía un sello contra entes malignas, La dueña no era tan inocente como se podría ver, pero igualmente no servia, no contra el, que era superior.

– no servirá... no soy como esos insectos – siseó

**

* * *

**

En al habitación solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de la joven durmiente, pero algo extraño sucedía en la ventana... una sombra se formó, y observo la habitación... aquella sombra silenciosa era él.

Volvió a agitarse algo extraño, muy distinto a lo anterior: su primitivo instinto...

Sabía que en noches como esta había ese cambio en su ser y mas si estaba cerca de humanos. Pero para preocuparse el era muy distinto a los demás idiotas sedientos de sangre.

Lo Retubo, por el momento el que le obligaba a avanzar y ponerse al lado de la cama. La respiración era rítmica y suave. Las manos sujetaban las sabanas que tapaban la mitad de su cuerpo, revelando el blanco camisón. La pálida piel, tibia, agradable a que alguien acariciara por unos segundos. Estaba fijando su mirada demasiado y eso lo estaba agitando aunque su rostro se mostrara frío, podía distinguir la circulación de la sangre, la tibieza de esta bajo el cuello, bajo la piel. El suave palpito del corazón, el aire escapando de los labios... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_**Continuara...**_

**

* * *

Shady Angel (grax), DARK ANGEL (Amiga me alegra mucho verte de Nuevo, grax por todo tu apoyo), Dark Angel Tamao (te gustan los vampiros? Que bueno!), Hikaru Kamiya, aikoneko (disculpa la demora, pero, Ishi-dora: Irene (gracias amigas), si me demoro es que me llenaron de tareas ToT gracias a los que me dan su apoyo, tambien los comprendo. XD.**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	6. Labios intactos

**Me demore porque ahora eh tenido mucho trabajo, de verdad gracias por esperar ñ.ñ, además comunicar que en mi página esta lista la sección de esta linda pareja ñ.ñ, si gustan visitarla...adelante, espero sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Labios intactos**_

**

* * *

**

Sabía que en noches como esta había ese cambio en su ser y más si estaba cerca de humanos. Pero para preocuparse el era muy distinto a los demás idiotas sedientos de sangre.

Lo Retubo, por el momento el que le obligaba a avanzar y ponerse al lado de la cama. La respiración era rítmica y suave. Las manos sujetaban las sabanas que tapaban la mitad de su cuerpo, revelando el blanco camisón. La pálida piel, tibia, agradable a que alguien acariciara por unos segundos. Estaba fijando su mirada demasiado y eso lo estaba agitando aunque su rostro se mostrara frío, podía distinguir la circulación de la sangre, la tibieza de esta bajo el cuello, bajo la piel. El suave palpito del corazón, el aire escapando de los labios... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, al voltear los ojos sus sentidos se agudizaron mas que antes... había estado demasiado tiempo mirándola, se concentró...no podía permitirse hacer algo así, debía controlar a la otra parte dentro de él, debía controlar su sangre...

Mientras nuevamente sus ojos bajaban a la silueta durmiente, en su mente paso la posibilidad de leer su mente, sus sueños. Pero no lo hizo, eso era caer muy bajo, y no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero dudaba de quitarle la memoria. ¿sería lo correcto¿por qué dudaba de hacerlo?. Maldecía interiormente su inseguridad, no era común sentirse así. Tan inseguro ante las posibilidades, miró la ventana y las cortinas agitadas por la brisa nocturna.

– una humana...Tamao – susurro

Esta vez se acerco un poco más observando con detenimiento el rostro pacífico, sin miedo aparente, pero algo extraño sucedía mientras observaba un tanto ido en sus propios pensamientos, quizás por su inconciencia que su mano sin guante se dirigió al rostro de la joven y acaricio sus labios en un acto que no entendió.

Solo entendió la suavidad de estos...el calor... cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacía...al mismo tiempo recordando las palabras de su hermana bastante tiempo atrás:

* * *

**Flash Back**

– Hermana deja de decir tus tonterías – murmuro molesto mientras se daba vuelta dándole la espalda

– Vamos Ren escucha bien, después puede servirte – diciendo en manera divertida, al verlo enojado

– Pues no me importa – repitió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con impaciencia

– ¿Saber sobre los labios? – preguntó inocentemente

– Lo que sea – avergonzado y volteando a un lado

– Pero si es muy fácil... – empezó a explicar - los labios que jamás han sido besados se pueden reconocer por su marca... si te fijas bien, tienen algo en especial: son mas pálidos y lisos

– Tonterías...Jun...tonterías

– Pero Ren si es muy útil saberlo – con un dedo apuntando a los labios de Ren divertida y maliciosa

No le agradaba la forma en que su hermana le estaba mirando fijamente los labios, hacía que se sonrojara más

– No me apuntes los labios - le advirtió

– Solo quiero ver si has besado a alguien – empezando a examinarlo con detenimiento – mmm parece que...

– NO, no lo eh hecho y lo ¡HARÉ! – rojo y caminando mientras se alejaba de Jun

– Lo que tu digas Ren – mirándolo divertida y guiñándole un ojo

– Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ – viéndola de reojo antes de salir

– Jajajaja – conteniendo inútilmente la risa

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Su Mirada se endureció un poco enfadada por la broma de su hermana, retiro sus dedos que aquel calor y giro levemente a la puerta percibiendo otras presencias a unos metros supuestamente en otras habitaciones de la casa

Decidió ir a investigar, ya volvería donde la jovencita, antes debía comprobar algo.

**

* * *

**

– ¿Te parece que Ren actúe extraño, Lyserg? – pregunto Jun, con el semblante serio pero con su conocida calmada sonrisa

Para el joven inglés no fue sorpresa la pregunta, en cierto modo el había notado un cierto cambio en la presencia de su amigo, sin duda algo lo molestaba o inquietaba, ya lo averiguaría al conversara un poco con él.

– No... esta igual que siempre, a mi parecer – respondió con su voz calmada

– Quizás solo sean imaginaciones mías – murmuro

Al observar a la joven decidió mentirle, necesitaba estar seguro de sus hipótesis, no era bueno mentirle a Jun, ella era muy sensible en cosas que referían al ojos dorados

– Eso es porque te preocupas por él – reflexiono con una sonrisa tranquila, mirándola

– Es mi único hermano

– Y por eso lo proteges tanto

– No puedo evitarlo...

La joven de cabellos verdes se levanto del sillón y cruzada de brazos observo los ventanales y la noche fresca, nadie podía dudar de su amor a Ren, él era tan especial A pesar de que siempre estuvieron rodeados de dolor y odio le pudo proporcionar lo que mas necesitó...cariño...un cariño puro y sincero. Podía dar su vida a cambio de la de él si fuera necesario.

– No eh querido hablarte de esto para preocuparte Jun... – empezó a decir Lyserg con lentitud

– Vamos...si es algo grave, creo que ya lo anticipo. Dilo...

– Pues veras – caminando a un mueble donde habían cristales y observándolos – se trata de los cazadores

– ¿Cazadores? – volteando a mirarlo con asombro – creí que...

– ¿Qué estaban en otro continente?

– Pues... – asintiendo con la cabeza

– al parecer algunos de sus descendientes han emigrado, por motivos que desconocemos... – tocando algunos cristales y sacándolos

– No – suspirando - ¿por qué tanto problemas?

– Creo que se debe a la alineación de los planetas, o mejor dicho al tiempo...

– Eso creo...esto se complica – volviendo al asiento – primeros los clanes y ahora, los cazadores

– Tranquila Jun – dejando el cristal encima y caminado hacia Jun poniendo una mano en su hombro – se parece a las peleas que tuvimos con los licántropos, aunque eso esta en nuestra historia, solo serán unos roces, nada más

– Él no querrá perderse esos roces... – murmurando por lo bajo

– si Ren quiere ir a pelear no tendré más que detenerlo – sonriendo

– Pero no podrás, ya sabes como es

– Entonces lo acompañare

La mayor de los Tao sonrió, al observar al joven vampiro. Siempre se salía con la suya para no preocuparla, si Lyserg estaba con Ren en esos momentos al menos su hermano no se descontrolaría, sabía las consecuencias de esto...

**

* * *

**

Se acerco a la pared y dando una paso hacia ella se mimetizo en una sombra oscura desapareciendo.

Al aparecer y acostumbrarse al breve cambio de oscuridad en unos segundos, detecto la presencia de dos humanos en una gran cama, de seguro eran casados. Pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, eran solo unos chiquillos. Aparentaban su edad. Se sorprendió lo bastante¿acaso tenían algún tipo de compromiso?. Decidió hacer caso omiso de las preguntas y dirigirse a observar la leve curiosidad que surgió con las insinuaciones de su hermana sobre los labios. Al ver a la joven y el joven comparo instintivamente lo diferente que eran a los de la joven pelirosada. Definitivamente ella no había besado, lo que significaba que sus labios eran puros y estaban intactos.

– Tonterías – pensó para si al observar al castaño roncar

Pero tontería o no, algo en el se tranquilizo al saber esa información.

Volvió a mimetizarse en la pared, sintiendo el movimiento en la casa y justo en donde había estado antes

– ¿Despierta? – murmurando con una leve mueca – no por mucho

**

* * *

**

Tamao percibió algo y despertó, miro a su alrededor y no encontró nada fuera de lo común excepto la ventana abierta de par en par y no recordaba haberlas dejado asi, estaba segura de eso.

Se levanto de su lecho y caminando hacia ellas después de observarlas por unos segundos las cerró

– Que extraño – murmuro mientras corría las cortinas y daba una mirada afuera – igualmente la noche esta hermosa

Pero la alerto unos pasos a su espalda, cuando iba a dar vuelta se sintió atolondrada y un gran pesar en su cuerpo, sus párpados se cerraron mientras caía en un sueño profundo, pero algo impidió que su cuerpo se golpeara con el suelo. Todo lo sucedido fue observado por un par de pupilas doradas desde la oscuridad

– o es demasiado perceptible o solo es coincidencia – acercándose y dejándose ver por algunos rayos de luna

Para Ren el comportamiento de la jovencita lo desconcertaba, ya que era imposible que descubriera su presencia. La guió a la cama donde la deposito lentamente, y más por instinto la tapo, cuando ella se movió un poco, se volteo lentamente a la ventana y camino hacia ella. Se alisto a desaparecer no sin antes darlo una mirada de reojo a la joven que se movió de lado hacia el... guió sus ojos a la ventana y se mezclo en la oscuridad

**

* * *

**

Dentro de algunas horas el sol tomaría su lugar entre los montes, la oscuridad solo se hacía un poco mas clara, lo que delataba la presencia y los pasos de la silueta que entraba en el castillo.

– Me pregunto que asuntos pendientes fuiste a arreglar... – se pregunto la voz, apenas la silueta entró al castillo

– Tonterías... – murmuro un poco molesto

– Pues para ser tonterías, te deben interesar ¿no? – diciendo con intención

– Deja de molestar cara de niña... – susurró, mientras se sacada la capa

– Vamos, Ren...a mi no me mientes, te conozco desde "mucho"

– Se puede decir que si – respondió – pero no lo suficiente…

Claro que el ingles lo conocía, como para determinar que las tonterías, era algo más serio, y más cuando no le borro la memoria...

– Esta bien señorito misterio – se burló

– no me digas así

– ¿por qué? – pregunto inocentemente

– Lyserg – con tono amenazante

– AH! Jejeje se me olvidaba que alguien te dice señorito Ren, señorito... – riendo por lo bajo

– Para mi no es gracioso – amenazante

– Esta bien, era una broma – calmándolo

– Ahora dime¿qué sucede?

– También me conoces ¿eh?

– Pues estamos a mano

– Los cazadores...

– Esos insectos, aparecieron otra vez...cucarachas

– Tranquilo Ren, no sabemos si desean una guerra

– Es lo mismo...pero – quedando en silencio un momento – esto es muy extraño

– ¿Qué?

– Que los clanes estén en movimiento y los cazadores también, aquí al algo que no esta bien – sentándose en un sillón

– Pues yo pienso lo mismo…

**

* * *

**

– Ana... ¡es muy temprano! – se quejó el castaño

– nada de peros Yoh Asakura, si duermes conmigo te levantaras a la hora que lo hago yo... – le dijo estando se pie

– pero...

La sola mirada de su prometida hizo que se callara automáticamente, no iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su despertar matutino, no señor. Eso seria ver al mismo demonio y a las 5:30 de la mañana, dos en uno. Asi que comenzo a sacar sus pies fuera de la calentita cama con pesar.

**

* * *

**

Otra persona que se despertaba de un extraño sueño era Tamao, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, por un impulso.

– Yo… – susurrando

Sus dedos se dirigieron a sus labios, que por alguna extraña razón estaban fríos. No entendía, ni tampoco el extraño hormigueo que había en ellos. Tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba… desde hace una noche que se sentía extraña

– lo mejor será levantarse…es un hermoso día – dirigiéndose a abrir la ventana

pero cuando lo hizo se detuvo, algo andaba mal…las imágenes borrosas volvían a su mente. Recordó perfectamente que en la noche se dirigió a cerrar la ventana porque estaba abierta. En ese momento sintió unos pasos a su espalda y cuando iba a voltear, todo se volvió oscuro, luego una leve presión en su costado y oscuridad…

**

* * *

**

Después de un momento de silencio en que ambos jóvenes vampiros se miraron, el que estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados levando la mirada

– No le digas nada…

– ¿A Jun?

– Si

– Tranquilo, sabes que no lo haría, además ella está mas preocupado por ti que por todo esto

– Feh – mirando a otro lado

El ojos verdes se anoto un punto a favor por avergonzar a Ren, todo lo relacionado con su hermana en cierta manera lo apenaba y a eso le sacaba partido

– A mi me gustaría tener una hermana así…

– Deja a Jun fuera de esto – poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la ventana

– Tranquilo, lo digo de buena forma – murmuro seriamente pero con tranquilidad – Jun es una de los mejores seres que eh conocido.

– Lo sé – apretando los puños

Los cabellos oscuros taparon la mirada dorada del joven que en ese momento se torno triste, su hermana había dado todo por él, se había sacrificado tanto. Dolor solo dolor a cambio de su infinito amor y ternura por el, ella lo había abrazado en las noche que lloro cuando era solo un niño, protegiéndolo de todo ese odio maligno que tenia hacia su padre, ella le mostró que amar no hacía del todo débil, que el más fuerte no es el que solo sobrevive sino el que posee la fuerza interior. Pero no podía aun devolverle todo… aquellas noches en que ella era castigada por su culpa y el no podía hacer nada…absolutamente nada, se sentía como un bastardo insecto..

– lo mejor amigo es que descanses un poco, te caerá bien – poniéndole una mano en el hombro – creéme

– Esta bien…- suspirando con cansancio -

**

* * *

**

Se dió un baño y bajo al desayuno donde ya estaban sus amigos, Yoh con una cara de sueño que ni se la podía y Ana con su tranquilo semblante de siempre, sumándole a este unas frías miradas a la abuelita

Sonrió, era una hermosa mañana… y la mañana paso a una hermosa tarde…

– Ayer te perdiste Tamao…- murmuro

– no del todo…es que me encontré con alguien…– respondió un poco nerviosa

– ¿en serio, que bueno… nos tenías preocupados, además no podíamos ver nada con todos esos turistas – comento el castaño

– y ¿con quién te encontraste? – pregunto suspicaz la rubia

Para Ana no fue difícil deducir que ella estaba mintiendo su extraña inquietud lo delataba todo, a veces Tamao era tan fácil de descubrir…

– Con un conocido jejej, conversamos un poco y así se fue el tiempo…

– Espero que no te pierdas ahora, en la noche es más peligroso…

– No se preocupen acá no pasa nada… es muy tranquilo el lugar y estoy segura de que Tamao encontrara el lugar si se pierde – reflexionó la señora Lucy – igual que ustedes dos supongo

– ¿Eh? – exclamo sorprendido Yoh - ¿Por qué dice eso?

– Ya sabrán ustedes – dijo con tono sospechoso

Asakura se le paso por la mente los pequeños minutos de diferencia que llegaroncon Ana por un pequeñísimo atraso…en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro…

– Bueno creo que nos detendremos, un momento…Yoh, hay que llamar a la abuela Kino

– ¿La abuela? – temeroso

– entonces… ¿Puedo adelantarme? – pregunto Tamao

– Si y ve con cuidado… – sugirió Ana

–La joven asintió y se perdió detrás de la puerta de la pensión, mientras Ana la miraba e Yoh sonreía con una gotita por su nuca. La señora Lucy subio las escaleras pero antes paso por el lado de la rubio murmurando

– te preocupas por ella… ¿no?

– Es mi amiga – respondió también en un murmullo

Yoh las miró y comenzó a buscar con pesar la libreta donde estaba el numero de la abuela…

**

* * *

**

Caminó relajada entre los árboles, tomando el pequeño desvío para la feria, pero al parecer volvía a perderse y a plena luz del día, no tenía remedio. Era muy despistada.

Era como la primera noche…sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir aquel ruido…en parte metálico y lejano, entre las sombras de los árboles…la voz surgió con leve temor al ver la sombra

– Yo no ... – dijo Tamao

– Al parecer vives perdiéndote… – murmuro lentamente, la voz de la gran sombra en donde se distinguía el particular brillo de sus ojos

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Gracias: ire Yamichii, nekoaiko (te gusta Hakkuo, a mi tambien es muy malito el..), ishi-dora (veas si le borra la memoria XD) , Hikaru Hamiya (jaja en todo caso tiene una leve influencia de hellsing XD)

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	7. Recuerdos de niñez

**Han sido unas semanas terribles de trabajo de escuela, pero lo hice con cariño…**

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Recuerdos de niñez**_

* * *

Caminó relajada entre los árboles, tomando el pequeño desvío para la feria, pero al parecer volvía a perderse y a plena luz del día, no tenía remedio. Era muy despistada.

Era como la primera noche…sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir aquel ruido…en parte metálico y lejano, entre las sombras de los árboles…la voz surgió con leve temor al ver la sombra

– Yo no ... – dijo Tamao

– Al parecer vives perdiéndote… – murmuro lentamente, la voz de la gran sombra en donde se distinguía el particular brillo de sus ojos

Miro con cierto temor la gran sombra, de una altura considerable, quizás el doble de ella misma. Pero aun más al escuchar aquella voz, tan fría, tan profunda, tan estremecedora…

– no es mi intención – respondió con sinceridad

– lo que digas

La sombra avanzó y el juego de luces dejo al descubierto con mayor claridad el brillo en los ojos, brillo de sol resplandeciente.

Para Tao no era comprensible el motivo de su encuentro con ella, suficiente había tenido con la noche anterior, menos ahora que estaba despierta y por lo que veía confundida. ¿Por qué, todo salía como no quería, había salido a pasear para distraerse de sus problemas y supuestamente uno de ellos era justamente la joven frente a el. Ironías

Miro al suelo con un poco de temor, se daba cuenta que su presencia era imponente y estremecedora mas si estaba en el caballo y entre las sombras, sintió su pulso aumentar.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó lentamente

– Yo… - titubeo

¿Acaso lo había adivinado, no… solo era casualidad que preguntara eso…

– Deberías huir si lo tienes

– No… - levantando la mirada- solo es un poco de nerviosismo…

Hakkuo no tardo en moverse de modo inquieto, queriendo acercarse a la muchacha, para cuando Tamao se percato el color del corcel era el mismo de la primera vez que lo vio…azabache

– Quédate quieto – siseó Ren al caballo

– Hakkuo… que bueno volver a verte – sonrió - ¿puedo?

El caballo respondió, moviendo alegremente su cabeza. Tamao no comento nada acerca del color del caballo, tenía la sospecha que si preguntaba algo sobre eso seria entrometerse en asuntos profundos.

– no veo el impedimento… -respondió con voz distante y cruzándose de brazos indiferentemente

La joven se acerco y acaricio la cabeza del animal, a lo cual el respondió con suaves sonidos complacidos, cruzados de brazos y observando estaba el joven de ojos dorados, aunque su capucha no dejaba ver su rostro, Tamao sentia la mirada sobre ella.

– ¿Usted siempre anda por estos lados? – pregunto, mientras acariciaba una de las orejas de Hakkuo

– Si

– Ya veo...

– No veo la necesidad que me trates de usted – mirando hacia al frente – no soy mayor que tu, en edad.

– Lo siento es un costumbre mía – apenada y un poco triste – siento haberlo incomodado, no fue mi intención…

– Deberías aprender a montar, si estas en este lugar… – dijo tranquilamente – si tanto te gusta pasear…es más seguro que andar a pie.

– ¿Yo, Es que...

En el momento en que ella se mantenía en silencio Hakkuo se comunico con Ren mentalmente, interviniendo en la pequeña conversación, ajena a él.

" ¿porque no le enseñas?"

– Porque no – respondió enojado

" no me digas que el gran Ren Tao es Cobarde de enseñarle a una simple humana a montar"

– No soy cobarde, y no le enseñare…no soy niñera - reclamo cortante

"Entonces si no lo eres¿porque no le enseñas?"

– ¿No me crees capaz?

" Mmmm, no lo sé…pruébalo"

– Idiota

El movimiento rápido del jinete hizo que la capucha empezara a deslizarse hacia atrás, cuando le dirigió la mirada a Tamao su voz fue decidida

– Sube, es mejor que aprendas, no quiero verte tirada debajo de un caballo. Sería algo desagradable

Dudo por un momento de sus palabras, pero el tono en que le hablo era una propuesta y en parte una orden, decidió seguir su propuesta, además alguna vez en su vida debía aprender, viéndolo desde el lado práctico de las cosas.

Volvió a sentarse delante de el encerrada por sus brazos siendo absorbida por su esencia de noche pura y misterio, le parecía tan lejana la primera vez que se encontraron aquella noche, pero ahora aunque tenia un leve temblor tomo las riendas, para su sorpresa las manos de el encima de las suyas apretaron con determinación, para que no las soltara, apretaban un poco. Se sentía extrañamente segura…con esto Hakkuo avanzo lentamente

– debes haber aprendido hace mucho… para tener tanta seguridad – murmuro

– Algo así – respondió

Ella lo miro de reojo con curiosidad, sonrió imperceptiblemente. Lo que hizo que el desviara el rostro. La joven no entendió el motivo de porque lo hizo, trato de concentrarse en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Hakkuo tenía unas enormes ganas de saltar o hacer algo por el estilo, sentía demasiada armonía con la compañía de la jovencita, no cabía duda que le agradaba. Sin embargo también tenía curiosidad de que pasaba "allá arriba" en otras palabras… sobre él. Porque había mucho silencio. Dedujo que estaban muy nerviosos o muy tensos. Le pareció divertida la idea. Pero el camino cambiaba y el paisaje, no se parecía a los lugares en los que hubiera andado, pero tenia algo muy lejanamente familiar¿Qué significaría esto?

**

* * *

**

Dos jóvenes viajaban en un auto pequeño y oscuro, miraban por la ventana analizando el lugar.

– Es un lugar precioso… - exclamo la joven de ojos azules mirando por la ventana abierta

– no se que le vez de precioso, para mi es un lugar decrepito – murmuro el joven mayor que ella, sentado a su lado de brazos cruzados

– será perfecto para que entrenes – con voz soñadora

– no menciones eso – con tono doloroso y cerrando los ojos mientras hacía una mueca

– si como digas…– no tomando en cuenta las palabras de su compañero de puesto – aun recuerdas nuestro encargo ¿verdad?

– Si, debemos encontrar a los descendientes de los Asakura, me parece que se llama Yoh su sucesor, debe ser un anciano

– Que nombre mas extraño – reflexionó

– Deja de decir eso hermana… lo único que quiero es conseguir esos talismanes – pasándose la mano entre sus cabellos de color igual a su acompañante…celestes.

– Pero recuerda que no podemos volver a la tribu con los talismanes y sin el "otro encargo"

– Deja de repetirlo Pilika, se perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer. Y aunque este iniciado ya… no veo la necesidad de viajar a este lugar tan calido…

– Que seas un "iniciado" no te da derecho para elegir el lugar – callando unos segundos - Vamos hermano será divertido

– En realidad no se de donde sacas tanta energía – gruñendo y pensando – se que me arrepentiré

El mayor de los hermanos Usui, miro a su pequeña hermana que contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, y suspiro con cansancio, si volvían a la aldea debían hacerlo con "buenas noticias"

**

* * *

**

El auricular del teléfono hizo un leve golpe cuando fue colgado en su lugar, dando termino a una conversación

– ¿Qué sucede Ana? – pregunto con curiosidad

Asakura había hablado por breves minutos con la abuela, los restantes lo había hecho Ana, se entero de algunas novedades de la familia, como por ejemplo su hermano que había desaparecido en uno de sus largos viajes, como siempre. Y otras cosas de rutina, pero a pesar de todo sabia que algo se quedó en el tintero

Ambas mujeres hablaron al final con demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto.

– Es sobre el templo – respondió cruzándose de brazos

– la familia…

– Así es…

– ¿Y sobre que se trata?

Pues no solo hemos venido de vacaciones, a esta parte de Europa… veras me acaba de comunicar la abuela Kino, que un paquete viene en la maleta, es un encargo de una tribu

– ¿Encargo? – pregunto dudoso el castaño

– Son talismanes sagrados, es algo importante y… "delicado"

– No me gusta esto… - diciendo en tono serio – hay algo extraño, siento que no esta dicho todo…¿o me equivoco? – mirando a su prometida

Si Ana pudiera haber saltado de sorpresa por la sagacidad de su prometido lo hubiera hecho. ¿Quién lo diría?. El que era el más despistado del mundo pudo descubrir el gato encerrado del asunto. Aunque ella misma no sabía exactamente de eso. Estaba en las mismas condiciones de información que el castaño. Y eso le desagradaba… si bien los talismanes sagrados tenían una función específica, la abuela no había querido comunicársela, ni menos cual era la tribu que los había encargado.

– has acertado Yoh – respondió lentamente

**

* * *

**

– Llegamos… -suspiro

– Vaya tiene muchos puestos – exclamo Pilika

– Ahora que veo bien… ¡COMIDA!

La multitud miro hacia donde había escuchado un gran golpe, solo pudieron hallar a un jovencita y a su lado un joven envuelto en una extraña red.

– deben ser gente de acá – murmuro un turista

– quizás folcloristas

Para Pilika no era agradable calmar a su hermano, menos con el tema de la comida. Lo primero que debían hacer: era encontrar al señor Asakura o la sacerdotisa Ana Kyôyama.

– Debemos empezar por allá – arrastrando el bulto, envuelto en la red

– Pilika… - murmurando inconsciente – comi…da

Tranquilo Horo-Horo llegaremos en menos de lo que crees, pero antes comprare unos recuerdos para llevarle a mamá y papá

– Mujeres… - murmuro

Claro que si encuentro algunos implementos para tu entrenamiento – con una mano en la mejilla y brillo en los ojos – seria tan oportuno

– No….

Para el peliazul, la sola palabra "implemento" le causaba dolor y si iba acompañada de entrenamiento era un calvario. Tenia que hallar la manera de escaparse. O hacer cambiar las compras de su pequeña hermana.

**

* * *

**

Poca luz entraba en el espeso bosque, pero aun así, dejaba ver el camino. Era un extraño sueño para quien nunca hubiera entrado… un mar esmeralda. Pero era tranquilo Tamao sentía que algo no andaba bien, era una extraña sensación que subía de su pecho al mirar el camino…ese lugar

– Este lugar me es conocido – murmuro

Cuando ya hubieron avanzado, la luz ilumino mejor. Era una especie de claro, pero con ruinas, parecía que una antigua e imponente construcción estuvo hace muchos siglos. Ambos se bajaron de Hakkuo, al estar en el suelo la joven camino dudosa en el lugar. Le parecía un sueño borroso.

– ¿acaso lo conoces? – pregunto Ren

Tao vio como la joven caminaba a lo que fue una pared ya derrumbada y apoyo su mano, aunque había volteado a mirarlo, su mirada yacía en el suelo y no podía ver su expresión a causa de los cabellos que tapaban su rostro

– Yo… – susurro

Una estocada en el pecho le indico que la joven sabía, debido a un arrebato apareció frente a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

– Respóndeme – tomándola de los hombros

subió su mirada al sentir el rápido tacto de el y la demanda que le imponía, se encontró con sus ojos, el dorado de sus iris se movían como un lago de oro fundido. Esos ojos… fueron los mismos que vio hace años, ojos pertenecientes a quien la salvo siendo una niña…eran aquellos mismo ojos …

– Tú….

El observo las iris de fresas que tiritaban incesantemente, y de pronto la luz de los recuerdos volvieron a su mente…recordó que aquel olor estaba aun presente en él, era el mismo de hace una década… era el aroma de esa niña… a quien le regaló…

Ambos se quedaron mirando como si se conocieran por primera vez, como si todo hubiera empezado de nuevo, todo lo que paso en unos minutos en su niñez volvió a sus mentes, donde lo habían enterrado, profundamente.

Ren comprendía el porque, ahora sabia porque no pudo borrarle la memoria a la jovencita frente a él, no era nada más ni nada menos que esa niña…precisamente esa niña.

Tao vio como la joven dirigía una mano dudosa detrás de su oreja, precisamente en la pequeña cicatriz

– fue el corte con aquella roca… - dijo Tamao, recordando mientras tocaba levemente

– No fue nada, solo un rasguño – respondió de forma orgullosa

La pelirosada observo como el tomaba su mano con firmeza mientras la retiraba centímetros de él, manteniendo aun el profundo contacto visual que los unía, en esos momentos se percató de su falta de respeto al acercar su mano a el. Sin embargo eso no la ponía nerviosa, si no la corta distancia.

– Pero…

– Fue hace bastante tiempo… lo suficiente como para que lo olvidaras – le recordó en tono frío

– No lo hice… - sonriendo levemente – me salvaste la vida, siendo unos niños…

La soltó suavemente del agarre en que la tenía, el lugar en donde estaba hace unos minutos Hakkuo estaba vacío. El mismo Ren le había advertido que se retirada de mucho antes. Volvió a mirarla, caminó unos pasos hasta la muralla donde apoyo su espalda y se cruzo de brazos, observando los árboles… intentando no mirarla, aunque estaba a su lado la mirada de ella iba dirigida detrás de los escombros de la muralla...al lago

**_Continuara…_**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a: Ishi dora, Pretty Ice Angel, maya, DARK ANGEL, carol, iye yamichii, nekoaiko_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	8. Traéme a la vida

**La cancion es **Bring me to life, me inspire en ella para hacer los próximos capitulos...solo agradecer el apoyo de todos.

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

**_Capitulo VIII_**

**_Traéme a la vida _**

**

* * *

**

La pelirosada observo como el tomaba su mano con firmeza mientras la retiraba centímetros de él, manteniendo aun el profundo contacto visual que los unía, en esos momentos se percató de su falta de respeto al acercar su mano a el. Sin embargo eso no la ponía nerviosa, si no la corta distancia.

– Pero…

– Fue hace bastante tiempo… lo suficiente como para que lo olvidaras – le recordó en tono frío

– No lo hice… - sonriendo levemente – me salvaste la vida, siendo unos niños…

La soltó suavemente del agarre en que la tenía, el lugar en donde estaba hace unos minutos Hakkuo estaba vacío. El mismo Ren le había advertido que se retirada de mucho antes. Volvió a mirarla, caminó unos pasos hasta la muralla donde apoyo su espalda y se cruzo de brazos, observando los árboles… intentando no mirarla, aunque estaba a su lado la mirada de ella iba dirigida detrás de los escombros de la muralla...al lago

La mirada de los ojos rosados de Tamao estaba perdida entre las aguas del lago, pero a pesar de eso sentía como si no existiera, todo en ese minuto desapareció. Para bajar su mirada y fijarse en el pequeño barranco donde hace 10 años cayo lastimada. Bajo aun más su mirada para que el no percibiera la leve sombra en sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué? – se pregunto la joven más a sí misma que a él

El joven vampiro la miro de reojo, con un poco de sorpresa por la inesperada pregunta, pero esa era la misma que se había hecho por más de 10 años y que no tenía respuesta, hasta ahora…

– Te lo dije… no creo que sea necesario repetirlo

– ¿lo crees así? – pregunto dudosa

Ren vio la sombra de ella avanzar hacia él deteniéndose a pocos pasos¿Qué intentaba hacer, la respuesta le fue dada al sentir unas calidas manos en sus mejillas. Cuando levando tu mirada se encontró otra vez con esa mirada rosada que se le estaba haciendo demasiado conocida. Ella estaba viendo su interior¿Por qué se sentía así?. Ella no podía, nadie podía ver dentro de él…porque no tenía nada…

**_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I´ve become so numb  
Without a soul. My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

_**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos  
como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi interior  
Donde me he hecho tan insensible  
Sin alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la llevas de vuelta a casa**_

– Siguen siendo tibias

– y tus mejillas siguen siendo frías

**

* * *

**

– Debe ser aquí donde se hospedan – dijo la joven a su hermano

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Si hubieras prestado atención a las indicaciones que nos dieron, lo hubieras sabido Horo-Horo – le reprimió

– Oye¡era temprano y tenia sueño!

– Hermano eres un tonto!

– ¿A quien le dices tonto?

Ambos se pusieron a discutir, frente a la pensión parecía que pronto vendrían los golpes.

– ejem…disculpen jóvenes¿necesitan algo? – pregunto la señora Lucy, después de abrir la puerta

– Oh disculpe señora – reverencia – buscamos al señor Yoh Asakura

– Asakura ¿eh, pasen…

La señora Lucy observo detenidamente a los dos jóvenes un poco desordenados por el forcejeo, no parecían ser malas personas aunque un poco desordenadas, solamente. ¿Para que buscarían a ese joven, le pareció extraño. Y si mal no recordaba aun no habían salido de la pensión

– ¿Para que desean hablar con Yoh Asakura? – pregunto un voz desde adentro, asomándose la silueta de una persona

La señora Lucy se retiro dejándolos hablar solos en el comedor

– Asuntos importantes – respondió Pilika

– ¿Y quien eres tu para preguntar por el? – demando Horo-Horo a la persona que se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones

– Pues yo soy Yoh Asakura – sonriendo despreocupadamente

– ¿Qué? – gritaron ambos hermanos

– ¡Pe-Pero yo creía que era un anciano!

– Vaya…aunque no creo que seas Yoh Asakura…podrías ser un espía que quiere engañarnos para después asesinarnos y…

– Hermano… - le advirtió Pilika – no digas estupideces

– No creo que sea un enviado de la tribu- dijo una voz desde la puerta de entrada

LA joven rubia entro de brazos cruzados, dándole una mirada a ambos hermanos

– ¿y tu quien eres para decir eso?

– Soy la prometida de Yoh…

– ¿prometida¿QUUUUEEE? – pregunto sorprendido Horo-Horo y pensando- hasta ese debilucho tiene prometida y yo no, no es justo…¡diablos!

– Vaya – exclamo Pilika – nosotros creíamos que ustedes eran ancianos, por eso nos sorprendimos. Bueno disculpen... oh pero que educación, mucho gusto mi nombre es Pilika y el es mi hermano Horo-Horo.

Ana solo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza e Yoh con una sonrisa

– ¿Los talismanes? – pregunto impaciente Horo-Horo

– no podemos entregárselos hasta que llegue la llave de Japón, la abuela Kino nos comunico que viene en camino. Ella quería confirmar su llegada para hacer el traspaso

– ya veo, me habían dicho de esto… esperaremos

– ¿No les gustaría tomar té? – invito Yoh

– Yoh… - le dijo Anita

– Vamos Anita, de seguro la abuela Lucy no tendrá problema

– Eso espero – murmuro mientras le daba un mirada a Horo-Horo

– Ella me da miedo – murmuro a Pilika

– Lo dices hermano por que ya se dio cuenta que te quejas por todo – le respondió normalmente

**

* * *

**

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)**_

_**(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)**_

Aunque hubiera mantenido el contacto con sus ojos durante tiempo no lograba descifrar todo en el, pero lo más importante fue ver la soledad en ellos. La oscuridad. Pero a pesar de todo un calidez inimaginable en lo más profundo de su ser.

– debes alejarte de mí

– no

– tu no entiendes…

soltó sus mejillas, y camino de nuevo donde estaba el lago, para observarlo

– el lago en la noche, posee tanta oscuridad como ningún lugar en el mundo, sin embargo hay momento en que es tan cristalino, que uno puede verse en el y ver lo que hay en sus profundidades…lo extraño que esas imágenes están en el mismo lago… - sonrió al mirarlo

– … - volteo para no verla

pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el decidió que lo mejor sería que ella volviera a la pensión, donde habitaba. Llamo a Hakkuo que llego al lugar silenciosamente, se acerco a ella mientras la alzaba al asiento y subía.

– debes volver… vendrá un tormenta – tomando las riendas

– si… - apoyándose en su hombro

– sujétate, el camino es difícil en esta parte

las piedras hacían difícil el ascenso, pero era el camino más rápido para llegar cerca del pueblo, sin embargo el hecho de que ella estubiera sujetada a el tan cerca lo ponía un tanto nervioso, más cuando la tubo que sujetar con su brazo para que no cayera, ese fue el momento en que la sintió más cerca de él, el momento en que percibió más calor. Una extraña sensación. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, al menos estaban a unos metros en esos instantes y estaba comenzando a caer la lluvia. Estando cerca de la pensión

– aquí hay algo extraño – pensó Ren

cuando la ayudo a bajar le coloco la capa con la capucha

– pero tu – dijo Tamao, mirando mientras Ren subía de nuevo al caballo

– Estoy acostumbrado – mirándola de reojo

– Ten cuidado

Solo observo que el asintió con la cabeza y desapareció galopando

– cuídate…Ren

Apretó la capa a su cuerpo mientras dirigía sus paso a la pensión que estaba a unos pocos metros y que al parecer tenia bastante luz, quizás hubieran visitas. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el joven. La forma en que la miro, la forma en que se despidió… él…

**

* * *

**

"amo¿se encuentra bien?"

– si

"no lo parece"

Ren estaba silencioso, sumergido en sus pensamientos, al llegar al castillo camino rápidamente por los pasillos

No lo entendía¿Dónde demonios estaba la lógica, el saber y descubrir la verdadera identidad de la joven, le remeció todo. Ella era… ella fue la caída hacia el pequeño lado humano que supuestamente debió haber eliminado hace siglos. Ella fue la causa… se paseo desesperado por el pasillo de la torre mas alta del castillo donde la tormenta estaba ya desatada y donde hubieron campanas, ahora convertido en un bello observatorio. El cual era su refugio…aunque destruyo la mayoría de las columnas se sentía inconforme, porque no podía sacar esas molestias. Por que no podía sacársela de la cabeza tan fácilmente.

– si sigues así no quedara nada del castillo – le aconsejo la voz a su lado

– déjame – exclamo

– no lo haré…

– Te lo advierto… Lyserg

El joven que estaba oculto entre las sombras camino hacia el y lo quedo mirando, si no lo conociera desde que eran niños, temblaría de miedo. Su rostro era furia y los dorados ojos brillaban con luz propia y metálica, signo de que estaba furioso. Y mas aun con sus colmillos marcados, sobresalientes-

– si quieres pelear lo haremos – metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – puede que sea la única forma en que te sientas mejor

– no es eso – siseo

– ¿entonces?

– No importa

– No digas eso Ren, a ti algo te sucede… si no quieres decirlo al menos tendré una pista…

– No te atrevas…

El joven vampiro de ojos dorados se puso en guardia con la cuchilla al frente en defensa. Si Lyserg usaba sus métodos y lograra tocarlo, sería descubierto. Maldecía que el tuviera esa cualidad…

– si destruyes mi cristal antes que logre tocarte, no intentare nada por averiguar

El peliverde tenia claro que así era la única forma de calmarlo, no era que quisiera saber lo que le pasara, pero al menos distraería el verdadero objetivo. Hacerlo pelear lo calmaría, bueno… un poco.

– No será necesario… - le advirtió

En unos segundos, El joven Chino desapareció. Aunque Lyserg tratara de localizarlo era imposible, no por nada Tao era un de los mejores en esconder su esencia. Pero tenia un punto a favor: su desconcierto y rabia. El no podría controlarse correctamente si estaba así

– Lograre encontrarte, donde quiera que estés…no permanecerás por mucho tiempo…Ren

Se concentro lo suficiente para llevar su energía la cristal que se movía en extraños ángulos por el lugar.

– pero no puedo negar que hay mejorado mucho, bastante.

Un golpe indico que el cristal que Lyserg lanzo atacando choco contra el filo de la cuchilla de Ren

– eh entrenado lo bastante para mejorar…

Ren esquivo por varios segundos el cristal de Lyserg hasta que en un falso movimiento logro rozarlo, obteniendo Lyserg por segundos una visión

– al menos logre algo – dijo Lyserg

– maldición

– ¿Acaso no te importa averiguar lo que ví?

– No… - enderezándose y desapareciendo – esto termino

– Lyserg…

– ¿Si Jun? – volteándose donde la voz apareció encontrandose con la mayor de los Tao, refugiada en un lugar don de la lluvia no la alcanzaba

– ¿Qué sucedió? Sentí la pelea…¿paso algo con Ren?

– Tranquila Jun, el estaba enojado solamente

– ¿por algo malo?

– No lo creo

Recordo perfectamente lo que vio cuando su cristal le rozo el brazo a su amigo, eran unos cristalinos ojos rosados, profundos… ¿Qué significaría todo esto, esos ojos no eran malvados al contrario… esos ojos

**

* * *

**

_**Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become  
**_

**_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_**

Lanzo su cuchilla contra la pared donde quedo clavada profundamente, se dirigió al ventanal donde detrás de el, se veía la lluvia. Recordó las palabras de la joven, lo que dijo del lago lo dijo por el…¿Ella no pensaba que era oscuro, vacío? Pero ni siquera sabía lo que exactamente era… un vampiro, un ser que no es nada.

– Maldición… - golpeando el vidrio trizándolo levemente

Lo peor que el suave susurro de su voz recorría sus oídos, a pesar de la lluvia

"_cuidate…Ren"_

¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo ella en él, lo estaba salvando. Pero entonces¿sería correcto alejarse de ella? No… debía descubrir porque ella sabia tanto de el, y asegurarse que no supiera mas. Aunque en realidad… no sabía bien si eso era lo que deseaba

– Tamao…

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a: Andrea Nefasto, Ishi-dora, noko-aiko, ire-yamichii, Tamita

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	9. Traéme a la vida I

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Traéme a la vida I**_

**

* * *

**

Lanzo su cuchilla contra la pared donde quedo clavada profundamente, se dirigió al ventanal donde detrás de el, se veía la lluvia. Recordó las palabras de la joven, lo que dijo del lago lo dijo por el…¿Ella no pensaba que era oscuro, vacío? Pero ni siquiera sabía lo que exactamente era… un vampiro, un ser que no es nada.

– Maldición… - golpeando el vidrio trizándolo levemente

Lo peor que el suave susurro de su voz recorría sus oídos, a pesar de la lluvia

"_cuidate…Ren"_

¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo ella en él, lo estaba salvando. Pero entonces¿sería correcto alejarse de ella? No… debía descubrir porque ella sabia tanto de el, y asegurarse que no supiera mas. Aunque en realidad… no sabía bien si eso era lo que deseaba

- Tamao…

**

* * *

**

Toco la puerta y entró, se escuchaban voces en el comedor, varias miradas se dirigieron a ella. Pudo sentirlo. De seguro llamaría la atención

– Buenas Tardes – saludo haciendo una reverencia

– Que bueno que hayas llegado Tamao, casi no se reconocí por la capucha – afirmo el castaño con tu típica sonrisa

– Vaya es una chica… – murmuro Pilika un tanto desanimada

Esperaba algún chico, no es que el castaño no fuera guapo pero ya estaba comprometido y en compromisos ni hablar, ella no se metía. Además al ver a la rubia si lo intentaba le esperaba una trágica muerte.

– Deja de decir tonterías hermana – la regaño Horo-Horo sabiendo el significado de sus palabras

– No me eh presentado – dijo sacando la capucha de la capa y mirando a ambos hermanos que aun le dirigían una que otra mirada a Yoh – Tamao Tamamura, mucho gusto

– Horo-Horo Usui – dijo rápidamente Horo-Horo, poniéndose de pie un tanto sonrojado

– Soy Pilika su hermana menor, mucho gusto

Ana miro a los hermanos, le extraño la capa que traía la pelirosada, pero no dijo nada. Algo tenía esa capa y esperaba que Usui no se diera cuenta tan pronto

– Vaya Tamao tu capa esta muy bonita – dijo el castaño, haciendo que su prometida le lanzara una mirada asesina por el comentario

– Gracias, emm no es mía… me la prestaron

– Curiosa capa – murmuro el peliazul acercándose a Tamao y dándole una mirada a la capa, estirando la mano para tocarla

– Lo mejor sería que fueras a dormir Tamao, te veo cansada – dijo la rubia asustando con su voz a Horo-Horo que había saltado

– Emm si, tienes razón Ana… Buenas noches a todos…permiso

La joven se retiro mientras el mayor de los Usui le lanzaba una molesta mirada a Ana, que lo miraba con el triunfo en los ojos. El joven volvió a su lugar mientras murmuraba algunas comentarios o reclamos, su hermana le dio una mirada.

– continuemos con el negocio señorita Ana – dijo una calmada Pilika mirando a la pareja y cruzándose de brazos con energía

– Vaya, al parecer la hermana menor es más competente en esto

– Ana no digas esas cosas – le dijo el castaño al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa a Pilika que se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho la rubia

A Horo-Horo no le agradaba para nada la prometida del castaño, en cierta medida le causaba pánico sus miradas de hielo puro. Aun mas frías que los peores inviernos en su hogar. Definitivamente¿como podía soportarla?. Pero lo otro que debía pensar cuidadosamente era la extraña presencia impregnada en la capa de la joven pelirosada que se había retirado, no era casualidad que la rubia la hubiera mandado a dormir. Acaso ella podía también sentir esa presencia. Sacando conclusiones si pertenecía al templo Asakura…

– Ustedes dijeron que la llave sería enviada desde Japón¿no?

– Ahora mismo… sonara el teléfono, preferiría que uno de ustedes cerrara el trato con la Abuela Kino. Necesita escuchar sus voces para confirmar el trato

– ¿El telé…?

En ese momento la mesa cercana sonó con la llamada telefónica, Pilika salto de su asiento abrazando a su hermano hasta la casi asfixia, pero luego lo empujo para que contestara.

– Si habla con Usui Horo-Horo, confirmo la llegada y cierro el trato…esperaremos la llegada de la llave… no, no será inconveniente – después de un rato termino de hablar y colgó – el trato esta sellado

Yoh se acerco y estiro la mano estrechándola con la de Horo-Horo y sellando en realidad el trato, Ana suspiro un poco más aliviada. Ahora podrían sacarse a ese niñito de encima

– Supongo que se quedaran aquí – dijo el castaño

Nada de eso, Ana se volvió a cruzar de brazos, Yoh había arruinado sus esperanzas

– emm en realidad no teníamos donde quedarnos – dijo un poco preocupada Pilika

– Creo que la abuela Lucy estará contenta de tener más visitas¿no lo crees Ana?

– Claro…ella estará encantada – murmuro en cierto tono maligno la rubia

**

* * *

**

– Aun no me dices porque pelearon realmente Lyserg

– Estaba muy enojado, y en realidad sobre eso no se nada – respondió sonriéndole con sinceridad – pero te aseguro que lo que lo tenia enojado y casi fuera de si, no es tan malo como suponía

– entonces mi hermano – murmuro Jun mientras ponía un rostro de tristeza y preocupación y se sentaba

Quizás su hermano estaba metido de nuevo en alguna guerra, por demostrar que era el más fuerte. No quería que se volviera en asesino, no quería que fuera envuelto de nuevo por el odio

– Tranquila no es tan grave, te lo diré, pero guardaras el secreto

Le explico lo del combate, sin entrar en detalles sobre algunos golpes que se propiciaron. Comentando que lo había tocado por unos segundos.

– Un par de pupilas rosadas, no me equivoco… – termino de decir el peliverde mientras sonreía misteriosamente y con un brillo de triunfo por haber ganado la pelea en cierta forma

– deben ser de alguien¿tenían alguna presencia maligna?

– No… y eso es lo pienso que es extraño. Para mi sorpresa y creo que la tuya también tenían una alta pureza, jamás vi ojos semejantes – murmuro sonriendo abiertamente para luego continuar – pero…

– Pero… ¿Qué cosa Lyserg? – pregunto impaciente Jun ahora más aliviada que antes por la información de su amigo

– Pero no sólo pureza sino una gran calidez

– Que significaran…Ren debe saberlo, debe saber todo esto

– Claro que lo sabe y mejor que nadie Jun…mejor que nadie

Se cruzo de piernas mientras el peliverde veía su cristal y observaba los hermosos destellos que daba, pensando en los mismo que la mayor de los Tao.

**

* * *

**

_**Now that I know what I´m without  
You can´t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
**_

_**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin tí  
No puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida**_

Su camisa de dormir ya estaba puesta, abrió la ventana abrazando la capa que esta vez tenia el olor del chico impregnado, suspiro un poco sonrojada. ¿Qué le pasaba, la cercanía del chico misterioso volvía a llenar su cuerpo, había olvidado esa sensación hace ya tantos años. Y volver a encontrarlo hacia que su vida cobrara un nuevo sentido, ella estaba destinado a encontrarlo…siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que se vieron. Toco suavemente el dije en su cuello. Pero él estaba confundido y deseaba alejarla a toda costa

– Ren… ¿qué ocultas en tu interior?...acaso hay un secreto tan grande para que deba alejarme

Aunque tratara no podía y lo sabia, desde la primera vez que se encontró con los dorados ojos del muchacho termino el vínculo que los conectaría. Camino a su cama dejando la ventana semiabierta, la lluvia aun continuaba. Sonrió tristemente, lo más probable es que se halla mojado y todo por culpa suya. Se introdujo en las sábanas para dormir unas horas, antes de amanecer intentaría devolverle su capa.

Se tapo y puso sobre la cama la capa, de la cual se desprendió el misterioso olor mientras se quedaba dormida

**

* * *

**

– Con que viste a Ren Tao cerca de aquí¿no es así? – pregunto la voz ronca desde la sombra de un banco

El vampiro que estaba de pie cerca, tirito un poco por la voz del que estaba en las sombras. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de él y mas si el asunto se trataba de Ren. Trago saliva rápidamente mientras se disponía a responder con la tranquilidad que alcanzo a reunir

– Así es paseaba por los bosques más altos y montañosos, si no me equivoco iba en caballo

– Debió haber sido el legendario Hakkuo. Muy interesante la información que me has traído, te felicito… ya no hay gente tan eficiente

– Gracias joven

El que estaba sentado se movió rápidamente avanzando al gran ventanal donde la lluvia golpeaba los cristales.

– Es bueno tener noticias de el, me han dicho que uno del clan toreador habría arribado a este lugar, y no puedo negar su presencia, después de todo no es despreciable – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cristal empañado por su aliento

– Pero hay cazadores, su fuerte olor a llegado hasta acá y varios camaradas están alerta

– Un pequeño inconveniente, pero que no hay que despreciar¿no te parece?

– Lo que usted diga joven

Esta vez tirito más fuerte al encontrar su mirada por primera vez con la del joven vampiro, le causaba escalofríos. Esas pupilas plateadas de espada podían petrificar cualquier cosa. Esperaba nunca tener que enfrentarse a él, lo observo nuevamente mientras él se volvía a entretener limpiando el vidrio

**

* * *

**

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become**_

**_(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_**

Se estaba volviendo loco, no podría descansar en el estado agitado en el que estaba, necesitaba pensar pero el paso de las horas se le hacían una tortura con la mente confundida, con los fantasmas de la voz de ella…

Dio una nueva mirada al vidrio que había trizado por su escape de emociones, aunque siempre había tratado de controlarse jamás lo pudo lograr. Pero otra cosa que estaba rondando era

– Espero que ese Lyserg no haya visto nada, en el estado que estaba quizás descubra algo…demonios, debo ser más precavido

Se volvió a colocar de pie y saco su cuchilla de donde la había clavado, guardándola rápidamente. Cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero volvía a recordarla, lo que necesitaba era salir. Cuando paso por las caballerizas no vio a Hakkuo. Una leve vena latió en su frente

– Otra vez hizo lo mismo, espero que se prepare…porque esta vez no se salvara – gruño molesto formando un puño con su mano

Se encamino en el bosque siguiendo la presencia dejada por el caballo, si sus cálculos no fallaban había salido hace muy poco. Lo encontraría y ya vería. Sonrió un poco, al menos esto lo despejaría de la tormenta que se hallaba su cabeza, la misma tormenta que hubo en la noche y que ahora solo se mostraba una tranquila noche que dejaría paso a una más tranquila madrugada

**

* * *

**

Termino de colocarse una bufanda y dejo el papel encima de su cama con el aviso. Después de cerrar la puerta de salida cuidadosamente, suspiro aliviada

– Espero que nadie este despierto, todavía – sonrió para sí Tamao – aunque aun no amanece la noche parece mejor con estrellas que con esas nubes oscuras

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando algo la topo en el hombro, al voltear vio los ojos de Hakkuo que la miraban con curiosidad y Alegría.

– Hakkuo que bueno verte – exclamo mientras lo acariciaba – necesito devolverle la capa a Ren…¿crees que puedas llevarme a donde está?

El caballo relincho suavemente mientras avanzaba y se dirigía al límite del bosque, Tamao lo siguió pero luego el caballo se dio vuelta moviéndose inquieto y tratando de indicar la montura

– Quieres que cabalgue¿verdad? – pregunto dudosa al caballo que le respondió con un relincho – pero no se muy bien…al menos lo intentare

Subió como lo vio hacer a Ren, aunque con un poco de dificultad, sujetando suavemente las riendas, aunque extrañaba la presencia del muchacho junto a ella. Cerró los ojos, olvidando esos pensamientos.

– Vamos…

El caballo empezó a trotar internándose rápidamente en el espeso bosque, buscando la presencia de su amo que en realidad no estaba muy lejos, por lo tanto lo estaba buscando, ya vería lo que estaba llevando.

**

* * *

**

Era ya la quinta vez que daba un bufido de fastidio, se volvió a cruzar de brazos, trataba de no recordar muchas torturas, había sido una pequeña escapada.

Resonaron los cascos del caballo a unos metros.

– vaya ya viene, espera un poco Hakkuo y veras lo que te espera

Pero algo le dijo que no estaba solo, la presencia de esa persona y el olor que estaba llegando a sus sentidos…el caballo ya estaba frente a el y sobre el, la causa de toda su confusión en la mayor parte de la noche, un golpe muy bajo por parte de Hakkuo, ya vería como lo arreglaría con el.

Tamao vio que el caballo se detuvo y miro, entonces se encontró con la mirada del joven…era él, de nuevo se habían encontrado, el silencio y los ruidos nocturnos hacían detener el tiempo

_**Bring me to life  
(I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

_**Tráeme a la vida  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida**_

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, supieron que nada podían hacer por separarse ya que de una u otra forma terminarían encontrándose, era algo inevitable y era algo que ninguno deseaba detener.

Ella se bajo de Hakkuo murmurándole un gracias, y camino hacia el un poco temblorosa, esta vez ella lo había buscado, esta vez ella había deseado encontrarlo con todo el corazón, sintió que Hakkuo se retiraba dando un relincho.

– Ren…yo – trato de decir la joven mientras lo miraba.

– Me has encontrado – dijo dando una mirada a un lado, y luego volviendola a mirar

– Quería encontrarte – dijo sonrojándose levemente, pero justificando todo. Ya no que después de todo la capa era una excusa

Después de encontrarlo, había sentido como todo se volvía real, como todo tomaba un nuevo sentido

– Pero…– iba a reclamar pero los brazos de la joven lo envolvieron poniendo la capa sobre sus hombros y abrochándola lentamente al frente

– Te vez mejor con ella¿sabes?... tenía que devolvértela también, no podía quedarme con ella si sabia que podías pasar frío sin ella – dijo sonriéndole y mirando al piso

Tomo las manos de la joven que habían terminado de abrochar su capa, ella había venido a él por su cuenta. Le había demostrado que no era todo una mentira, que no todo estaba vacío, lo estaba volviendo a salvar, lo estaba trayendo a una especie de vida.

– Gracias Tamao…

– De nada Ren – le sonrió tímidamente, pero mirando con atención su mejilla – tienes un corte…

– Si, no es nada – le dijo a tiempo que miraba otro punto sonrojándose levemente por la cercanía de la joven, y soltando sus manos

Esa pequeña herida debió haberla hecho Lyserg, no se había dado cuenta, y claro en ese momento estaba furioso.

– Pero esta sangrando… – tomando la mejilla de él y pasando un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo

– Que no es nada…

– Claro que si – acercándose más a él y limpiando suavemente – así esta mejor – tambaleándose un poco

– Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer – sujetándola

– Si…

El la había tomado en una especie de abrazo, se quedaron quietos por el momento disfrutando de su mutua compañía en la claridad de la noche que ya iba a terminar

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a todas. espero de verdad les guste lo hice con cariño

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	10. Traéme a la vida II

**Me he demorado mucho, y quiero pedir disculpas. Pero en realidad me han pasado tantas cosas. Una de ellas es mi mama, es por esto que dedicare todo lo que escribo a ella, por que ya no está a mi lado con todo mi corazón.**

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Traéme a la vida II**_

**

* * *

**

– De nada Ren – le sonrió tímidamente, pero mirando con atención su mejilla – tienes un corte…

– Si no es nada – le dijo a tiempo que miraba otro punto sonrojándose levemente por la cercanía de la joven, y soltando sus manos

Esa pequeña herida debió haberla hecho Lyserg, no se había dado cuenta, y claro en ese momento estaba furioso.

– Pero esta sangrando… – tomando la mejilla de él y pasando un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo

– Que no es nada…

– Claro que si – acercándose más a él y limpiando suavemente – así esta mejor – tambaleándose un poco

– Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer – sujetándola

– Si…

El la había tomado en una especie de abrazo, se quedaron quietos por el momento disfrutando de su mutua compañía en la claridad de la noche que ya iba a terminar

Tao la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo, y eso porque sin la capa ella había tiritado de frío, y eso no estaba bien. Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

– Ren…

Sus brazos hicieron que casi saltara, que soltara un suspiro que se ahogo en su garganta mientras se acostumbraba.

– Con que yo iba a tener frío…¿eh? – le murmuro cerca del oído

Un poco más y estaría frotando su nariz en el blanco y suave cuello, su perfume lo estaba invitando a acercarse aun más a ese pequeño cuerpo que le correspondía en sensaciones agradables.

– Mmmm – respondió, mientras un escalofrío la recorría por el aliento del joven cerca de su cuello, y hacia lo posible mordiéndose el labio para no dejar salir un suspiro

Tamao acepto gustosa el abrazo del joven ya no solo le daba calor sino que la hacia sentir protegida, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca del joven, esta vez tiritaba un poco de nerviosismo, lo abrazo por la cintura apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho.

**

* * *

**

– ¿Dónde está Tamao? – pregunto impacientemente la rubia

– Creí que lo tu lo sabias… – respondió Asakura seguido de un bostezo

– Yoh… – gruño con amenaza

– Esta bien…esta bien

El castaño se dirigió a las escaleras para averiguar si Tamao estaba dormida, pero lo dudó, ella no era de las personas que se quedaban en cama hasta tarde. Y en eso había preocupación del porque no aparecía.

– Buenos días, abuela Lucy

– Buenos días…toma – dándole un papel doblado

– Y esto… – dijo mirando extrañado el papel

– Lo encontré en la habitación de Tamao, debe ser la respuesta a su ausencia

– Jejejej gracias

– Mmmm si al menos ese muchacho fuera como ella en lo ordenado – gruño un poco molesta sacudiendo el paño que tenía entre manos

– En eso tiene razón, en algo la apoyo – dijo la rubia desde el comedor – es un haragán

Asakura sonrió sinceramente a la abuela y exclamo mientras le entregaba el papel a su prometida

– pero Horo-Horo es una buena persona¿no lo creen?

Ambas mujeres suspiraron resignadas, el castaño era a veces demasiado optimista en la visión de las demás personas, en conclusión era un caso perdido.

**

* * *

**

El joven de cabellos celestes estaba siendo sacudido de forma frenética, aunque el intento de despertarlo había sido suave al ver que no ocurría el menor efecto fue aumentando en intensidad y en ese momento parecía que ya estaba desarmado

– Despierta de una buena vez hermano

– otra hora más mamá… – murmuro abrazando la almohada

– y eres mi hermano mayor – gruño – despierta de una buena vez

– vamos mamá…dame otra almohada ¿si?

– Si no te levantas te haré entrenar el triple de una jornada especial

– NOOOOOOOOOO

En menos de un segundo Horo-Horo Usui estaba sentado con cara de miedo en la cama, mirando a su hermana de reojo aun abrazando la almohada.

– Cuando será la mañana que te levantes temprano…

– Creo…que

– Mejor no me contestes… me pregunto como puedes ser un cazador si eres tan…

– ¿Galán, apuesto y perfecto?

– Cállate – tirándole la almohada en la cabeza – ¿dime algo, percibiste algo en la chica de anoche?

– Si, pero no estoy seguro, es decir la capa que ella traía tenia una presencia muy poderosa

– ¿Tu crees que este relacionada con un vampiro?

– Ojalá que no – lloriqueo – sería una perdida esa chica es muy bonita.

Horo-Horo la encontró bella, no podía negarlo, aunque era bastante tímida. Y si quería averiguar algo sería difícil, pero no imposible ya vería la forma de acercarse a ella, aunque la rubia, la prometida de Asakura parecía protegerla mucho y lo peor leerle la mente.

Sería una misión muy complicada, sin contar que no podía arruinar las relaciones con los Asakura por el bien de los pergaminos.

– yo intentare hablar con ella

– ¿Tú? – casi grito el mayor de los Usui, dirigiéndole a su hermana una mirada de terror

– ¿Y por que no? – se quejo molesta, con ambas manos en su cintura

Mala señal, las manos en la cintura, en su pose no le gustaba para nada eso podía significar muchas cosas.

– Yo soy aquí el hermano mayor

– Pero eres un irresponsable, y no sabes tratar a las mujeres

– Eso solo para contigo – gruño por lo bajo

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, jejejej nada, que va…

**

* * *

**

El joven vampiro de ojos plateados miraba aburrido el vidrio limpio, sin embargo sus ojos denotaban un brillo de malicia pura

– porque te mueves tanto Ren…es muy malo que lo hagas en el bosque¿lo sabías? – murmuro riendo por lo bajo mientras ponía la mano en el vidrio

Se movió alejándose de la ventana mientras se paseaba tranquilamente

– puede ser que hay algo que te interese ahí…– callando por un momento – me pregunto que será…que será

Sin embargo, para el era importante descubrir que tanto hacía el vampiro de ojos dorados en el bosque, quizás si encontraba algo interesante…podría tenerlo entre sus manos.

Y eso era algo que había deseado por milenios, si tenía la oportunidad cerca no la desperdiciaría.

**

* * *

**

Aun permanecía pegada a su cuerpo, quizás no fuera correcto que estuvieran juntos, pero así se sentía bien, se sentía viva de nuevo. Ahora que olía el perfume del joven. En esos momentos parecía como si lo conociera desde siempre, como si con ese simple abrazo todo hubiera cambiado de alguna forma. Pero sintió que algo no estaba bien, la mirada del joven estaba posada en ella con un extraño brillo, se separo.

– lo mejor será que vuelvas – le dijo con lentitud dando una mirada seria, tratando de hacerla entender.

Ella le sonrió levemente y camino hacia donde había una roca, sentándose, y observándolo por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada

– es extraño que quieras alejarme de ti… ¿Por qué? – pregunto con suavidad pero expectante de la respuesta.

El joven la miro y se acerco apoyando su espalda en un árbol y cruzándose de brazos, en su pose conocida

– Por que no está bien, no es lo correcto… no es bueno para tí, que te relaciones conmigo

**_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_**

_**Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,  
Sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte**_

– Tu eres alguien especial para mi… no puedo alejarme así porque si… se que hay algo…

El la quería alejar, pero en su interior sabía que era mentira. Ella por alguna extraña razón no quería alejarse de él.

– si lo sabes entonces…

Paso un poco de saliva con dificultad, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Era algo decisivo no podía, no podía saber, no debía.

– no… – atrayendo sus piernas a su pecho – cuando me abrazaste me di cuenta que es algo que va contra tu voluntad

_**(All of this time I can´t believe I couldn´t see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)**_

_**(Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondida en la oscuridad pero tu estabas enfrente de mí)**_

Tao se movió un poco de su posición, pero con la clara intención de que la joven había acertado, era como si le leyera la mente. Estaba confundido, tampoco sabía, esos deseos que había tenido de hacerlo escaparon pero ahora se arremolinado para volver a hacerlo, no podía negar que tenerla cerca fue un extraño golpe, una especie de calor lo invadió, una llama suave que se encendió en un instante, al tenerla tan cerca y saber que existía.

– Haces todo más difícil – dijo Ren mirándola detenidamente, quería saber si podía intimidarla

– Yo … – dijo vacilante

Lo había conseguido, ella callo al mirarlo se concentro en la lejanía en sus ojos rosados oscuros que temblaban, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo también lo hacía y solo por que él la mirada de esa forma. Sonrió interiormente.

**_I´ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_**

_**Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo**_

– ¿Tu …? – pregunto, mientras dejaba de apoyarse en el árbol

– Yo te…

Estaba bien que temblara ante su misteriosa y penetrante mirada, pero debía decirle, antes que el se fuera.

**

* * *

**

– Jun… esto es… – murmuro el peliverde poniéndose de pie rápidamente con extrañeza en sus ojos

– Así es, es la presencia de un vampiro poderoso

– Pero…quien – dijo esta vez caminando a la ventana abriéndola, mientras arrugaba el ceño

La mayor de los Tao suspiro un poco cansada, hacia ya varios siglos que no sabían de él, y justo ahora que todo estaba en paz por decirlo de una forma. Si aparecía, esto complicaba las cosas, más aun si se relacionaba con su hermano menor.

Una imagen que detestaba recordar afloro a su mente, el reflejo de aquellas pupilas de fría y penetrante plata

– Nayan

– ¿Nayan? – la voz de Lyserg sonó con cuidado diciendo cada palabra, volteando a ver a la joven que miraba el piso pensativa

– Es una presencia que no se olvida fácilmente, si es así. Tarde o temprano mi hermano y el se encontraran

– Esto no es muy bueno

– Lo sé Lyserg, creéme que lo sé

El ingles había oído cosas muy oscuras de Nayan, era un nombre conocido en el submundo, no solo por su poder sino por su crueldad. No sabía bien a que clan pertenecía, pero… ya de por si oír su nombre no era un buen augurio y si se sumaba el que hubieran cazadores en el país, esto indicaba que algo estaba sucediendo…algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo

– Si te das cuenta Jun, hay muchas piezas que se están reuniendo en un solo lugar, la probabilidad de la casualidad es posible

– pero… – dudo Jun mirándolo

– Si vemos que es una casualidad, hasta esta casualidad puede significar algo

– Si se juntan tantos elementos¿Desembocaría en una guerra?

– No lo sé Jun, pero todo es posible

– Demonios – gruño Jun – en estos momentos Ren esta en el bosque y no sabemos nada de su comportamiento misterioso

– Pero un punto a favor es que no es nada malo – respondió lacónicamente

– Quizás….

Jun lo sabía esto parecía un juego de ajedrez que se estaba tornando demasiado a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las piezas se movían a sus lugares con lentitud pero con estrategia. Debía intentar adelantar las jugadas a como diera lugar o todo seria un río de sangre, una masacre.

**

* * *

**

_**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don´t lett me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life  
(Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma)  
No me dejes morir aquí  
(Debe que haber algo más)  
Tráeme a la vida**_

Esto no era nada de fácil, ella había vacilado en sus palabras por un momento perdió el aliento al escuchar esas palabras que no creyó posible que se estaban materializando en aquellos labios.

Tamao se había puesto de pie con el valor que le quedaba, porque sentía que se derretía ante la felina mirada del muchacho, temía la confesión. Temía los destinos que los ataban a ambos sabiendo que estaban separándolos, pero ella podía hacer algo…el podía hacer algo para cambiar todo esto, para que ambos no estuvieran muertos del todo.

– Tamao…soy un vampiro – cerro brevemente los ojos mientras seguía con la frase – por esto debes alejarte de mi¿entiendes? Soy un no-humano, ni siquiera deberías saber que existo

Lo dijo y con esto quebró una de las reglas impuestas, lo dijo cada palabra salio de su boca condenándolo, pero al parecer eso lo dejaba más tranquilo. Porque ella estaría mejor alejada de el, haría una vida lejos de la oscuridad que era el.

– Era por eso… – murmuro enderezándose y mirándolo – ese es el destino que nos separa, pero…

Debía detenerlo de alguna forma

– No soy un humano Tamao, te lo digo…debes entender

– No puedes decirme eso Ren, aunque seas inhumano sientes sensaciones, sentimientos. Yo… puedo sentirlo, porque lo mismo siento hacia ti. Incluso hay humanos que no sienten nada, pero yo...yo por ti

Apareció ante la joven que tenía la cabeza gacha, con su mano le levanto el rostro, obligando a que lo mirara, obligando a enfrentar la verdad de una vez por todas.

– ¿Sientes algo por mí? – le pregunto con voz ronca y lenta.

Ren tembló ante la firmeza de aquellas pupilas que antes estaban tiritando

– No podría negártelo, lo sabes... – titubeó un poco al seguir, pero manteniendo el contacto visual con Ren

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become**_

_**(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puedo despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**_

**_  
_**– No quieres entenderlo¿verdad? – acortando la distancia del rostro de Tamao

Dudo, estaba a punto de caer, o mejor dicho estaba cayendo, el aliento suave y tibio de la joven lo golpeo. Su respiración estaba agitada no solo por la discusión. A pesar de ser tímida podía ser totalmente temperamental y eso le agradaba de la joven, era un ángel para su oscuridad, aunque dudaba porque no quería mancharlo. Un rayo de luz y esperanza como ella no podía perderse en sus tinieblas.

– No, por que… Yo te…

Tembló al sentir el cuchicheo del joven que la interrumpía cercana a ella, cercana a su rostro, a su cuerpo, a sus labios.

– Yo también

– Ren – no pudo continuar al ser acallada por él.

El no se controlo, no pudo, si deseaba hacer algo lo hacía y eso era algo que había deseado hace bastando tiempo en lo más profundo.

Se apodero de sus labios rápidamente mordiéndolos suavemente mientras escapaba un gemido por parte de la joven, sorprendida por el asalto.

Era dulce, era placentero y tibio su cuerpo, que ahora estaba rodeado por el, la manos femeninas eran suaves en su cuello

Tamamura estaba a punto de caer al piso por las sensaciones que la invadían, al sentir aquel intruso en su boca, pero en realidad así siempre lo quiso. Si la había besado era por que sentía algo por ella. No solo era suavidad el beso sino una suave desesperación por acercarla a él, por no separarse.

Sus labios quemaban de sobremanera y ella sentía que no había nada, ni de donde estaba en ese momento.

Si se hubiera enterado de lo que se sentía lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, ella disfrutaba de su beso y el aun mas llevándose la virginidad de esos labios que aquella noche lo tentaron, ahora eran suyos, y podían seguir siéndolo por cuanto el quisiera, probarlos sin permiso. Disfrutar de ellos.

Siendo así la acerco aun más a su cuerpo, se siguieron besando con lentitud. Encontrando la salvación en un beso que significaría muchas cosas, entre ellas el lazo de unión inseparable.

_**Bring me to life  
(I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida**_

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a todas, en el proximo capitulo pondre sus nombres aca abajo, espero me disculpen y disfruten de la historia.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	11. Prohibido

Expreso a todos mi agradecimiento profundo por su apoyo en ese momento tan difícil, jamás lo pensé y crean que leyendo esos reviews mi tristeza se alivió, a todos muchas gracias.

**

* * *

**

_**Entre las tinieblas de la noche**_

**_Capitulo XI_**

**_Prohibido_**

**

* * *

**

Si se hubiera enterado de lo que se sentía lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, ella disfrutaba de su beso y el aun mas llevándose la virginidad de esos labios que aquella noche lo tentaron, ahora eran suyos, y podían seguir siéndolo por cuanto el quisiera, probarlos sin permiso. Disfrutar de ellos.

Siendo así la acerco aun más a su cuerpo, se siguieron besando con lentitud. Encontrando la salvación en un beso que significaría muchas cosas, entre ellas el lazo de unión inseparable.

_**Bring me to life  
(I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida**_

La unión por un puro beso de dos seres de mundos completamente diferentes, mundos inalcanzables entre si. Era algo prohibido por miles de generaciones, era algo en que los dos serian totalmente repudiados y condenados.

Y aun sabiendo esto Ren seguía sumergido en aquellos labios que no demoraba en devorar con lentitud, con suavidad, quitándole el aire a su portadora. Y dejando sus manos vagar hasta su cintura rodeándola con propiedad, acercándola aun más si eso era posible, porque la necesitaba, se estaba desesperando sin ella, y ahora que lo había descubierto y aceptado nada ni nadie, absolutamente nadie podría retractarlo.

La pelirosada tampoco podía ignorar el placer que sentía al ser besada por el, apegarse a su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido algo así, y no se arrepentía. A pesar de saber su verdadera identidad le había entregado su corazón y no le importaba, porque de el…se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo.

Pero algo le advirtió a ambos que si seguían así sería demasiado peligroso, por esto comenzaron a separarse aunque no dejando que sus labios lo hicieran inmediatamente.

Aun la besaba brevemente y antes de separar sus rostros completamente, tomo su labio inferior con lentitud entre los suyos, mirándola a los ojos y terminando el contacto. Encontrando que el rostro de la joven se veía extraño, un tanto agitado y expectante, contando el rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían a sus ojos un ser inocente.

– ¿sabes lo que esto significa? – pregunto lentamente el ojos dorados mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la joven

– No…no lo sé Ren… – respondió un tanto confundida por sus palabras, pero acariciando sus oscuros cabellos con calma.

– Mi condena

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir esas palabras con frialdad, teniendo miedo que por su culpa el fuera a ser castigado, no deseaba eso…lo menos que quería era que sufriera, que sintiera dolor…

– Ren, yo no quiero que tu…

– yo si quiero estar condenado… dulcemente condenado – la interrumpió mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello, provocando que ella se sonrojara, mientras él sonreía maliciosamente

Ella le respondió abrazándolo, con una mezcla de miedo y felicidad. Felicidad al ser correspondida en sentimientos…pero miedo, miedo a lo que vendría a futuro. Por que entendía que algo estaba sucediendo alrededor, algo que no era un buen augurio.

**

* * *

**

– el está aquí… – afirmo la mayor de los Tao apareciendo frente a Lyserg

– ¿Estás segura? – pregunto mirándola de soslayo con preocupación

Jun se sentó mientras sacada algunos pergaminos apegados en la liga de su pierna, provocando un leve sonrojo por parte del inglés, lo que hizo que sonriera divertida.

– los pergaminos están cargados de esa energía maligna, además encontré a un vampiro muerto, con un ataque…

– te refieres a ese corte…

El ingles miró con gesto sombrío, los ataques de Nayan eran conocidos desde milenios…y no por ser muy amigables que digamos, si no por lo sangriento y en especial por una marca.

– así es…es algo no muy grato de ver – cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de alejar esa imagen tan siniestra

– cuando te fuiste me llego un mensaje de mi clan…– hablo mientras su semblante se tornaba serio

A Diethel no le gustaba el rumbo en que estaban yendo las cosas, todo podía terminar mal…muy mal. Y lo peor es que se sentía a la deriva, no sabía con exactitud la situación actual, y si sumaba a eso que varios personajes se estaban moviendo. Solo complicaba las cosas aun más.

– ¿que sucedió Lyserg? – pregunto calmadamente la peliverde, tratando de no empeorar la situación con su nerviosismo

– Están comenzando a moverse…uno de los clanes, aun no supieron cual…intento atacar a Morphine y a varios. – Explico brevemente mientras apretaba su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaquetón al pensar que ella corrió peligro lejos de su protección.

– ¡Que! – la joven exclamo mientras se ponía de pie

– Calma Jun…– suspiró, mientras calmaba su gesto y sacaba una de sus manos del bolsillo y la colocaba en el hombro de la mujer

– No puede ser, esto no ocurría desde que…– balbuceo sorprendida

– Desde la gran guerra…y desde el cumplimiento de la penúltima profecía…

– Entonces no hay otra opción – murmuro Jun, mientras sonreía y hacia tronar sus dedos, haciendo una especie de llamado

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jun? – pregunto Lyserg extrañado ante la actitud confiada de la hermana de su amigo.

Jun miro a Lee que no demoro en aparecer entregándole una especie de pergamino donde ella escribió algunos trazos para luego doblarlo con lentitud y pegando uno de sus pergaminos

– Llévalo Lee, y ten cuidado. No sabemos si hay espías en los caminos…

– Si Jun… – el hombre hizo una reverencia y desapareció

– Lo que quiero decir, mi querido amigo Lyserg. Es que la ayuda viene en camino…y ni te imaginas que clase de ayuda

Trago saliva, a veces Jun podía dar más miedo que Ren. En cuestiones de planes y estrategias, definitivamente no era bueno ser un enemigo de ella.

**

* * *

**

– Esto es muy aburrido – suspiro mientras volvía a colocar una mano en el vidrio

Paso la otra mano entre sus cabellos plateados, a tiempo que se movía inquieto frente a la ventana que mostraba el gran valle y los bosques oscuros.

– Vas a gastar ese vidrio si lo limpias tanto…Nayan – dijo una silueta que se formo de la nada para caminar sensualmente hacia donde estaba el vampiro, seguida de un peculiar ruido sordo…

– Alice… mi querida Alice…– murmuro divertido el joven vampiro – no puedo hacer nada más por ahora, ya sabes…

Se volvió ante la silueta que salía de las sombras y tomaba la forma de una mujer.

– No me digas…– susurro incrédula – pues no lo creo…

– Eres muy astuta…

– Lo sé – afirmo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a un antiguo sillón frente a la ventana

La joven vampiro se sentó, mientras arreglaba su ensortijado cabello azabache, siendo sus movimientos seguidos por un par de ojos plateados.

– Si tan solo los sirvientes fueran tan eficientes como tu – dijo a momento que volteaba nuevamente y sacaba del vidrio algunas manchas de sangre, con voz aburrida

Lucy suspiro mientras se recostaba en el respaldo, dando una mirada hastiada. Ese hombre nunca cambiaria en su manera de actuar, a veces era desquiciante. Pero eso hacía de él un vampiro realmente interesante.

– deberías aprender a mantener a los sirvientes y no eliminarlos inmediatamente

– pero es que no me dijo lo suficiente – reclamo, haciendo un puchero, provocando que sus pupilas brillaran intensamente – ni siquiera algo como para seguirlo

– te refieren a Ren…

– exactamente

– Ren es muy escurridizo cuando quiere serlo, después de todo es un Tao

– No olvides un detalle…

– Si…ya lo sé, pero… recuerda que ultimadamente no se a comportado como es debido, según escuche no a hecho caso a los llamados de su padre – murmuro maliciosa, mientras cruzaba sus piernas – es tan terco como él

El joven desapareció y apareció nuevamente sentado al lado de la joven mujer

– es por eso, que necesito saber lo que paso…hay algo que esta ocultando y necesito saberlo – murmuro en el oído de Lucy, lentamente haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y después calmara su gesto

– ya me di cuenta de eso…– respondió – y además te advierto que no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido

– pero Alice estoy seguro que te gusto…

Definitivamente era desquiciante, pensó suspicazmente la vampiro. Pero no caería en su juego de seducción. Después de todo ella era considerada una de las mejores en ese arte, lo miró con superioridad mientras se daba cuenta que estaba entretenido en su escote.

– deja de babear que puedes manchar mis botas nuevas

– solo miraba tu nuevo estilo, Alice…

**

* * *

**

La rubia se sentó en el escalón que daba afuera en la pensión mientras miraba un poco enojada los montes oscuros y lejanos, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación…ya sumando que estaba escapando de sus manos no le agradaba para nada.

Pero no pudo seguir reflexionando ya que una presencia demasiado conocida se sentó a su lado

– es una lastima que en día no se vean las estrellas¿Verdad Anita? – pregunto el castaño simplemente

Ana no podía negar que a veces su prometido era tonto para alguien tan maduro como ella, pero tampoco negaría que esas cosas de él, le encantaban… quizás por eso se enamoro de él, pero sabía perfectamente que eran muchas cosas más.

– Yoh – suspiro pesadamente y aguantando el enojo – si las estuvieran en el día no podrías verlas…

– jejejej tienes razón – dijo rascando levemente su cabeza y riendo por lo bajo

Pero Asakura no era tan tonto par ano darse cuenta que su querida "Anita" estaba preocupada

– No es bueno que te preocupes antes de lo previsto…

– no lo sé Yoh, sabes que si pasa algo aquí…no podemos hacer mucho, porque no conocemos…

– pero Tamao, si…debes recordar

– lo se…

Para sorpresa de cualquiera que hubiera conocido a la joven toda una vida y hubiera visto el semblante que coloco, se hubiera sorprendido: era tristeza.

– Ese día…hace 10 años, Tamao lo perdió todo…después de venir con sus padres aquí…ellos

– lo se – respondió Yoh mientras rodeaba con un brazo a su prometida y le sonreía calidamente – y también el milagro que ella regresara del bosque con solo un rasguño…

– la abuela dijo, que ella sonreía sinceramente

– nunca te lo conté, pero la abuela Kino me dijo que en este bosque en la noche nadie había vuelto nunca, incluso le pregunte a la abuelita de la pensión y lo corroboro, en especial en noches de luna llena.

– Tamao nunca dijo lo que paso en el bosque…

– Se ve que las quieres mucho¿verdad Anita?

Asakura dio en el blanco, ya que sintió como su compañera se movía un poco inquieta de su abrazo…ella nunca cambiaría

– No se de que hablas – respondió evasivamente mientras volteaba sonrojada, no le gustaba que le dijeran eso. No era su estilo

– Lo que tu digas Anita…lo que tu digas

Suspiró mientras miraba tranquilamente el cielo

**

* * *

**

– Estoy aburrido – suspiro el peliazul a tiempo que cambiaba de canal

– entonces es buen tiempo para entrenar – salto su hermana a su lado, provocando que el mayor de los Usui cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

– por lo que mas quieras Pilika¿no puedes entrar como alguien normal¡casi me matas del susto!

– Tu eres una niñita que se asusta por todo – le respondió enfurecida mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura

Horo-Horo, suspiro fastidiado mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a su hermana. Estaba demasiado alegre para su gusto y sabia que el ambiente no estaba muy bien

– Pilika… – llamo el peliazul con voz ronca y lenta, signo de que iban a hablar algo serio

– Que pasa hermano

– Tenemos que hablar…– se coloco de pie, y empezó a caminar a la salida – pero no aquí…

– Esta bien…– respondió algo intrigada, mientras pensaba – esta, actuando extraño

Salio por la puerta mientras, la abuela Lucy les dió un mirada maliciosa y siguió en su labor de limpieza.

Pero cual sería la sorpresa al encontrarse a los prometidos Asakura sentados y mirando el cielo.

– Ups, lamentamos interrumpir – dijo Pilika, mientras los miraba con ojos en corazón, pensando en la tierna pareja que hacían

Ana la miro un tanto extrañada mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba fastidiada

– Esta niña es muy rara – pensó, mientras la miraba y se daba cuenta que ella la miraba con una cara de perrito degollado y soñador – y esta loca…

**

* * *

**

La miro mientras ella miraba el caballo nerviosa, Tao no entendía como había subido valerosamente en el y cabalgado

"simple, estaba buscándote"

Hakkuo respondió alegremente a la pregunta de su amo, el cual se sonrojo ante la rápida deducción.

– No digas eso…– pensó un tanto enojado

Tamao miro a Hakkuo que se movía alegre observándola, mientras ella le sonreía aun dudosa de subir. Sabía perfectamente que tal hazaña no podría repetirla y si consideraba la inquisidora mirada felina a su espalda su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada minuto.

– Deberías subir – murmuro Ren, cerca de la joven provocando que ella saltara

– Es que yo…no se bien como, porque, porque – se estaba poniendo más nerviosa

El joven vampiro levanto una ceja un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de la joven, siempre que el la miraba detenidamente se comportaba así. Sonrió para adentro, le gustaba que ella se pusiera nerviosa y si él podía provocarlo…

– No hay otra opción – murmuro mientras daba un paso hacia ella, provocando que se sonrojara

– ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? – tartamudeo un tanto asustada encontrándose con el serio gesto del chico.

– Pues…

En un rápido movimiento la alzo tomándola de la cintura y la sentó en la silla, para luego ágilmente subir y colocarse detrás de ella.

Tamamura se sonrojo por la rapidez del chico, volteo a mirarlo aun sorprendida pero el mantenía su serio semblante. Miro hacia delante a tiempo que tomaba las riendas suavemente y llevando la marcha un poco temerosa

– Con más seguridad, debes tomarlas con fuerza – murmuro Ren, acercando sus manos y tomando las riendas

– Está bien…

El camino siguió en un silencio confortante, significado de que cada uno iba envuelto en sus propias reflexiones.

Para Ren el silencio fue durante milenios una compañía y ahora compartirlo con alguien era algo que lo desconcertaba, pero que no le era desagradable del todo.

Sin embargo había una parte de su ser que repetía hasta el cansancio que esto estaba mal, y no iba a negarlo. Ya había roto la tradición más importante de las seis, perteneciente a la Mascarada .

Revelar su verdadera naturaleza a un ser humano. Sonrió irónicamente, quien diría que el heredero de su dinastía sea atrevería a algo semejante.

Si alguien se enteraba su castigo seria la muerte final.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho hace algunas horas y creyendo en algún minuto que fue un sueño, pero era real y lo corroboro al comprobar por sus sentidos la sutil presencia de la joven delante de él.

Tamao…ese era es nombre de su condena…era el nombre de lo prohibido

Lo que fue prohibido por milenios llenos de oscuridad

Prohibido tenia para si mismo, amor era algo que no necesitaba, como la compasión, pero ella...ella había roto con todo, desde ese día, ese encuentro hace diez años le hizo comprender que aun poseía sentimientos, que no era un esclavo del odio y el rencor…

Y el se enfrentaría a otra de las reglas…porque sin querer, se había involucrado con una mortal.

_Lo prohibido lo estaba salvando…_

**

* * *

**

**La Marcarada:** serie de reglas de los vampiros. Estas reglas se conocen como tradiciones, y son 6

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a: ireyamichii, chini-chan P, angels sin alas, Andrea Nefasto, Haine Asakura, Ludy, Dark Angel Tamao

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
